


Escríbeme en Do Mayor

by L_Dartz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (Lo siento al inicio no pensé que fuera a ser tan lenta), AU músico, Anhelo mutuo, Ansiedad, Atracción lenta, Baile, Compositor!Yuuri, Español, Final Feliz, Hacen historia juntos, M/M, Música, Romance, Traducción, Victor patina, Victuri, Yuuri hace música, ¿Qué es Victuri sin el anhelo mutuo?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Dartz/pseuds/L_Dartz
Summary: Victor Nikiforov, Leyenda Viva del patinaje sobre hielo, acaba de ganar su quinto título mundial y no sabe a dónde ir tras ello— hasta que se enamora a primera oída de la música de Katsuki Yuuri.El compositor para películas, Katsuki Yuuri, está intentando recuperarse de una serie de fracasos cuando su ídolo aparece con peticiones absurdas.Victor quiere que Yuuri componga acerca de él; Yuuri quiere que Victor patine acerca de él.





	1. Una vez en diciembre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Write Me In C Major](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578384) by [thehobbem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehobbem/pseuds/thehobbem). 



> Notas de la Autora: 
> 
> Mi primer fic de múltiples capítulos, así que ¡por favor, sean gentiles! Especialmente considerando cuan poco sé acerca de patinaje sobre hielo, y mi nulo conocimiento de música o coreografía, todo ello será omnipresente en la historia puesto que soy así de inteligente con mis decisiones al escribir.
> 
> ¡Gracias a mi increíble lector beta PenelopeUlyssea, quien también es responsable de la mitad del título y de muchas ideas! ¿Qué sería de mí sin ti? ^^
> 
> Notas de la traductora:
> 
> Con el permiso de TheHobbem, autora de este fanfic, estoy haciendo la traducción de este fanfic que es uno de mis favoritos. He intentado hacer la traducción lo más fiel posible a la historia original aunque algunas expresiones coloquiales las he tenido que cambiar a las frases más cercanas. Actualmente el fic cuenta con once capítulos, e iré publicando un capítulo cada dos semanas hasta que alcance el punto en el que se encuentra la historia en ése momento.
> 
> Sin más, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo :)

Chirs silbó impresionado.

“Una nueva marca personal, ¡bien por Mila! ¿Crees que logre alcanzar el podio de nuevo?”

“Con esa puntuación tiene qué” contestó Victor. “¿Qué, piensas que no lo hará?

“No lo sé, esa chica Chrispino podría hacerla sufrir por él." (1)

“Hmm, cierto. Puede ser que sea la mejor saltarina entre ellas.”

Los dos patinadores observaron mientras Sara se deslizaba con gracia a través del hielo con una gran sonrisa confiada en el rostro y con los brazos alzados como si pidiera por más aplausos que obtuvo de inmediato por parte de la audiencia. En todo el lugar se impuso un silencio absoluto mientras ella tomaba su posición; en cuanto las primeras notas de piano empezaron a llenar el aire, su cuerpo completo empezó a dar la sensación de ondularse. Victor se sentó un poco más derecho, fijando toda su atención, estupefacto; podrían hablar de saltos y cuádruples todo el día, pero siempre eran las cosas pequeñas las que atrapaban su atención— la forma en la que alguien estiraba un brazo o giraba la cabeza, un aplauso, un chasquido, una sonrisa. Sara estaba en perfecto tiempo con la música y cada leve matiz de esta era acompañada por el pequeño giro de una pierna o por el revoloteo de sus manos. Esas cosas, por sí mismas, no eran suficientes para colocar a un patinador al podio, pero te atraían más a su presentación. ¿Cuál era el punto de presentarse si no era para eso?

 _Se mueve como una ninfa marina_.

Una ninfa marina. ¿De dónde había salido eso? Tardíamente, se dio cuenta de que la música se lo había sugerido: tenía una… cualidad tan acuosa. Las primeras notas habían sido como el gentil borboteo de una fuente, pero el piano había aumentado a un crescendo y ahora era como una cascada, nota tras nota cayendo en torrentes y mojándolo. Evocaba a las olas rompiendo contra las piedras, sólo para caer en una corriente que lo ahogaba.

Y mientras Sara encantaba al mundo con sus movimientos de sirena, Victor visualizaba a un par de manos volando sobre las teclas de un piano— una mano, claramente no sabía lo que hacía la otra, cada una haciendo algo completamente diferente de la otra, cada una creando un efecto diferente, pero ambas trabajando juntas para crear una fascinante inundación.

Victor se descubrió a sí mismo deseando haber podido patinar esa pieza.

¿De dónde había salido esa pieza? Nunca antes la había escuchado. ¿Sara la había comisionado?

La música goteó hasta detenerse, despertando a Victor de su trance. Aplaudió con prisa junto a los demás, descubriendo que no había prestado atención a la rutina más allá del primer minuto. Debió ser muy buena si la reacción de la audiencia era una señal de algo. Usualmente lo era.

La temporada de patinaje apenas había empezado, pero los neumáticos en su cabeza ya estaban girando en dirección de la próxima. Música que fluía con vida. Eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

 

* * *

 

“Phichit, baja tu teléfono.”

“¿Y cómo esperas que suba vídeos de la final si bajo mi teléfono? Honestamente, Yuuri, me sorprendes. Me _sorprendes_.”

Yuuri giró sus ojos intentando (y fallando en) no sonreír.

“¿Acaso has considerado… _no_ postear vídeos de la final? Podrías ver las presentaciones, sabes.”

“Bueno, ahora estás siendo simplemente ridículo.”

Yuuri habría llevado la discusión un paso más lejos, señalándole a Phichit que se beneficiaría más de ver a los patinadores experimentados en lugar de filmarlos— pero el lugar entero estalló en un ensordecedor aplauso y su atención de inmediato cambió hacia el hielo. Su mano agarró el brazo de Phichit con una fuerza insospechada y el chico se contrajo de dolor, pero Yuuri no prestó atención.

“Es él,” susurró con reverencia.

Victor Nikiforov acababa de entrar en la pista de hielo, sonriendo y saludando a la audiencia.

Los ojos de Yuuri estaban fijados en cada uno de los movimientos del patinador. La rutina aún no había empezado y ya estaba hechizado. Cuando se detuvo en medio de la pista, Yuuri pudo sentir como todo el mundo esperaba, conteniendo el aliento, a que Victor empezara a cautivarlos de nuevo.

Yuuri, para ese momento, ya se sabía de memoria el aria y la rutina: había ido a Osaka sólo para ver a Victor en el Trofeo NHK, sin mencionar que probablemente era responsable de la mitad del millón de reproducciones en YouTube de su presentación en la Copa Rostelecom. Que fue por lo que, tan pronto como el primer verso de _Stammi Vicino_ resonó en la arena, Yuuri se pudo dar cuenta que había algo diferente esta vez: El rostro de Victor y sus movimientos eran tan lánguidos y melancólicos como antes, pero mientras se deslizaba por el hielo, Yuuri pensó que sus movimientos parecían tener más… fluidez. Como agua.

Yuuri sonrió con orgullo, como si él de alguna manera fuera responsable de esto. Sólo la Leyenda Viva podía hacer que una rutina que todos ya habían visto en incontables ocasiones se sintiera como algo nuevo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“¡Victor!" 

Se detuvo en seco y ligeramente cauteloso: finalmente se había librado de los reporteros y de los representantes de la federación, si tan sólo pudiera llegar a los vestidores en paz… Sin embargo, se volteó, una sonrisa practicada ya se encontraba en sus labios, pero para su inmenso alivio todo lo que vio fue a Sara Crispino sonriéndole con una medalla de bronce alrededor de su cuello.

“¿Mila dijo que me estabas buscando? Y, ey, ¡felicidades por el oro!”

A pesar de que habían tenido pocas interacciones hasta ahora, ella lo abrazó, como si fueran amigos cercanos. Volvió a sonreír, esta vez de forma más natural.

“¡Gracias, Sara! ¡Felicidades también por tu medalla! Escucha, quería preguntarte algo: Amé la música de tu estilo libre. Quiero decir, también amé la rutina,” mintió sintiendo un poco de culpa, “pero me estaba preguntando de dónde salió esa pieza.”

“¿ _El llamado de la Nereida_? ¡La compusieron para mí! Estaba cansada de patinar viejas piezas de ballet, sabes.”

Victor asintió con simpatía. ¿Acaso no lo estaban todos?

“¡Fue hermoso! ¿A quién se le ocurrió la idea de un tema acuático, a ti?”

“No, ¿mi entrenadora y yo estábamos pensando en algo que se sintiera fresco y clásico para mi tema este año? Así que se lo dijimos y él… ósea, se sentó y vio _todas_ mis viejas rutinas, incluyendo las de mis días de junior, para ver cómo era mi patinaje. Y luego compuso _La Nereida_ , y dijo que mi patinaje lo hizo pensar en eso.” Luego concluyó sonrojándose un levemente, “así que, en realidad, la cosa acuática fue todo idea suya”

“¡Impresionante! Así que ¿quién es ‘él’?”

“¡Oh, perdón! ¡Yuuri Katsuki! Lo conoces, ¿cierto?”

El nombre le sonaba, y asintió lentamente. Había escuchado el nombre ser mencionado por otros patinadores durante los últimos años— Cao Bin lo había mencionado una vez, si no se equivocaba, y ¿también el hermano de Sara? Jaime Estévez también, justo antes de retirarse. Pero nunca había prestado demasiada atención: Yakov sólo trabajaba con compositores alemanes e italianos y Victor, perezosamente, había seguido su dirección hasta entonces.

“Sí, sé de él. Pero no creo que jamás lo haya conocido. ¿Tienes su contacto?”

“¡Está aquí! Y es adorable, ¡incluso fue a desearnos suerte a Mickey y a mí! El año pasado compuso la música del programa corto de Mikey, así que a Mickey como que le agrada… Déjame ver…” miró a su alrededor, buscando al compositor entre la multitud— y mientras tomaba la mano de Victor para jalarlo, él miraba nervioso sobre su hombro, esperando a que un furioso Michelle Crispino surgiera en cualquier momento del suelo.

“¡Mira, ahí! ¡Con Celestino y Elena!”

Celestino Cialdini siempre era un buen punto de referencia, sobresalía por una cabeza por encima de casi todos los demás. Él y su patinadora, Elena Deschamps, la nueva medallista de oro entre las mujeres, estaban hablando con dos hombres jóvenes— uno, pequeño y entusiasta (un patinador ¿verdad? Definitivamente lo había visto antes) quien era el que más hablaba, y otro vestido a la moda quien escuchaba en silencio a los demás y a veces asentía.

“¡Espera aquí!”

Victor obedeció, parándose lo suficientemente cerca como para poder ver sus caras, pero no lo suficiente como para entender lo que decían, el ruido en la arena era aún caótico en todas partes. Vio cómo el hombre silencioso volteaba a ver a Sara, su rostro se iluminó con una cálida sonrisa.

Oh.

La expresión “tierno como un pimpollo” cruzó su mente y por primera vez entendió qué significaba.

Pero luego observó cómo la sonrisa se desvanecía y sus mejillas se tornaban rosas, y cuando miró a Victor, una mirada de absoluto terror cruzó sus ojos. Sacudió la cabeza y empezó a caminar hacia atrás como un pequeño animal asustado, tras un par de palabras más, salió prácticamente volando hacia la salida.

Sara regresó cabizbaja.

“Dijo que tenía prisa… lugares a donde ir y eso. ¡Pero probablemente venga mañana!”

Victor asintió y le dio distraído, su Sonrisa Victor Nikiforov™

Qué gracioso, no parecía que tuviera prisa antes de ver a Victor. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _El último grupo acaba de entrar en la arena. Todos los ojos están clavados en Victor Nikiforov, quien va por su quinto oro en el Torneo Mundial. Será el último en patinar._  

Yuuri observó a Victor en la TV, practicando los movimientos de su estilo libre en el pasillo.

Unos pocos meses atrás no habría querido otra cosa más que sentarse junto a Minako a observar cómo Victor ganaba otra medalla de oro y celebrar. Pero ver a Victor ahora sólo le recordaba la clase de idiota y de fracaso que era. Se alejó caminando.

“¡Oye, Yuuri! ¿No lo vas a ver conmigo?” una achispada Minako le preguntó.

“Lo siento, sensei, tengo trabajo que hacer,” y desapareció antes de que ella pudiera discutirle.

En estos días, su pequeño estudio en la parte de atrás era el único lugar seguro, nadie lo molestaba ahí. Sus padres, Mari, Minako, todos sabían que podían interrumpirlo cuando se encontraba en su cuarto o en las aguas termales— pero no en su estudio. “Está trabajando,” dirían en susurros y lo dejarían en paz. Sin embargo, Yuuri apenas había compuesto nada desde que había regresado a casa. La mayor parte del tiempo en el estudio se la pasaba sentado en su viejo sillón, viendo de nuevo su última presentación o leyendo las aplastantes críticas.

“Un fracaso en todo el sentido de la palabra”, “aficionado”, “deprimente” y “un asunto miserable” eran algunos de los fragmentos que seguían flotando en su cerebro tras medio año. Algunos de los críticos habían tenido la gracia de incluir “no es su yo habitual” y recordaban sus anteriores— y más exitosas— presentaciones, pero la mayoría no había tenido misericordia.

Como si el nudo en el estómago y el ardor en sus ojos no hubiesen sido suficiente tortura mientras se sentaba en la banca del piano esa noche. Había estado usando sus lentes como de costumbre, pero las teclas bajo su nariz se veían borrosas, y había sentido, más que visto, como sus manos temblaban. El silencio usual que precede al inicio de una presentación parecía haberse alargado por una eternidad, innatural e insoportablemente largo. Un murmullo entre la multitud. Todos estaban esperándolo a él y a nadie más. Estuvo a punto de vomitar sobre el piano Steinway.

La primera nota que había tocado había sido la equivocada, y no había mejorado en el transcurso del recital. O bien había tocado demasiado fuerte, atacando las teclas como si hubieran asesinado a Vicchan o había intentado compensarlo tocándolas tan suavemente que ni si quiera podían hacer el sonido que quería. Con cada nota que erraba se imaginaba lo que los críticos dirían a la mañana siguiente, lo que sus antiguos profesores dirían, la reconfortante sonrisa de apoyo que sus padres le daría, lo cual hacía que las cosas fueran peores— dirían que estaba bien, pero _no_ lo estaba. Y mientras más de esas imágenes giraban en su cabeza, más notas fallaba en un círculo vicioso y cruel.

Al final se había tenido que parar y agradecer el tibio abrazo, esa había sido una de las partes más mortificantes de todo: si lo hubieran dejado, habría cerrado el piano y huido del escenario sin mirar atrás, pero así no se hacían las cosas. La audiencia había representado su papel de forma amble, ofreciéndole el aplauso que claramente no se había ganado, y en su turno se había levantado y hecho una reverencia, antes de que ambas partes sintieran que habían tenido suficiente de esa charada. Había caminado lejos tan rápido como su dignidad se lo permitió, esperando que su cara no estuviera ardiendo tanto como él sentía.

Y ahora ahí estaba la invitación, esperando en un costado de la mesa juntando polvo. La había recibido hacía casi un mes, pero aún no había juntado el coraje para contestarla.

¿Realmente quería volver a tocar frente a una audiencia? Nunca se había sentido cómodo, Yuuri odiaba ser el centro de atención— lo cual era irónico considerando que había pasado la primera mitad de su vida bailando y loa segunda haciendo música; ambas lo habían llevado a presentarse en público para gente que lo estaba _observando_ , gente que incluso había pagado para ello. Sin embargo, las emociones que lo hacían moverse desde el centro de su ser eran sólo suyas. No podía simplemente descubrirse frente a ellos, cuando bailaba, cuando tocaba, el mundo exterior dejaba de existir. Lo hacía por sí mismo, y usualmente era lo que le permitía hacer buenas presentaciones.

Al menos hasta ese recital.

Yuuri recostó su cabeza contra el piano, cerrando los ojos: ¿realmente quería arriesgarse a pasar por algo así de nuevo?

La respuesta debería ser un rotundo “no”. ¿Verdad?

Entonces, ¿por qué no había contestado aún a la invitación? Era una cosa tan sencilla de hacer.

Y además una invitación de Minami Kenjirou, de todas las personas posibles.

_“No es nada personal, Katsuki-san, es sólo que la partitura de Minami-kun va mejor con la película. Es más… viva.”_

Al final el director había alabado su partitura, pero Yuuri no necesitaba halagos huecos. Su música simplemente no había sido lo suficientemente buena. ¿Por qué no decir simplemente eso? También le había sugerido a Yuuri tomar unas vacaciones, ¿no había estado trabajando sin descanso durante algunos años?

 _Seguro, vamos a pretender que esto no tiene nada que ver con los críticos que dijeron que mi última partitura era ‘insípida’ y ‘genérica’_ , había pensado en el momento, pero se había quedado callado. Yuuri era demasiado orgulloso para decir nada, así que sólo había murmurado algo sobre estar cansado y de necesitar un descanso.

Y nada de eso era en realidad culpa de Minami. Pero entre los críticos, Vicchan y todos los premios que había fracasado en ganar, no tenía la energía para lidiar con Minami. O con el hecho de que, contra tosa expectativa, Victor Nikiforov había querido conocerlo.

A Él.

Simple, viejo, mediocre, Yuuri.

“¡ _Amó_ El llamado de la Nereida _y quiere hablar contigo!”_

El sueño de una década haciéndose realidad de la forma más cruel posible. ¿Cómo podría enfrentar a Victor Nikiforov, el hombre que había roto récords y había hecho historia con la facilidad que un barista aburrido preparaba un café? Se erguía sobre el mundo mientras que Yuuri estaba cavando su camino a lo más profundo. Simplemente habría hecho el ridículo frente a Victor, así que la mejor opción había sido irse.

Un leve dolor en su cabeza lo hizo darse cuenta de que había estado presionando su cabeza contra el piano con demasiada fuerza por demasiado tiempo, así que se sentó derecho y tensó los hombros.

¿Qué quería hacer ahora?

¿Componer? ¿Qué? No tenía nada. La partitura que el estudio le había pedido estaba hecha (y rechazada, pero por el momento puso ese pensamiento de lado), y también la música para el estilo libre de Elena Deschamps— eso también había llevado un rato. Ella tenía un título que defender en el Grand Prix de este año, y Celestino había estado particularmente demandante. Yuuri tuvo que re hacer la pieza tres veces. Al menos este año Phichit iría con _Shall We Skate?_ Y _Terra Incognita_ , así que no tendría que preocuparse por él.

La pregunta volvió: ¿ahora qué?

Colocó sus ojos sobre una partitura sobre el piano y sintió su rostro arder. ¿Quizá podría trabajar en eso?

El kanji que había escrito ahí forma su nombre, en lo que debía ser el más estúpido título tentativo que le había dado jamás a una pieza. Pero, bueno, era sobre sí mismo, así qué. Podría pensar en un mejor título oficial cuando la pieza estuviera terminada.

Si es que algún día la terminaba.

Pues sin importar cuántas veces la tocara, cuánto trabajara la progresión de los acordes o la modulara en una nueva clave, nunca era buena. Debería ser tan simple y aun así ninguna pieza hasta entonces le había dado tantos problemas como esta. Pero la había empezado así que la terminaría.

 

* * *

 

 

Maccachin saltó en el sillón, moviendo la cola con felicidad y con la lengua de fuera, mirando a Victor como invitándolo a sentarse junto a ella.

“Ya sé, yo también extrañaba nuestra casa”, contestó Victor a su mudo comentario.

Victor puso sus maletas en una esquina de la sala; había salido del aeropuerto e ido derecho al hotel para perros a recogerla. Estaba exhausto del vuelo, pero de ninguna manera la iba a dejar ahí una noche más.

Ella ladró y él le rascó tras las orejas.

“Perdón, chica, necesito tomar una ducha primero, ¿okay? Luego te haré compañía.”

Prendió la televisión para que ella tuviera el ruido de fondo que le encantaba y fue a tomar la ducha que necesitaba desesperadamente. Cuando finalmente regresó, aun secándose el cabello con una toalla, Maccachin estaba mascando en silencio su peluche favorito mientras se desparramaba por el sillón.

“¿Hay lugar para mí?”

Ante su movimiento de sentarse, ella, sin ganas, hizo espacio para él— sólo un poco. En poco tiempo, Victor estaba recostado en el sillón con la mitad de Maccachin bajo sus piernas y la otra mitad encima suyo. Se preguntaba si ella tenía idea de cuán grande era y le sonrió.

“Se me olvidó decirte: Gané el oro de nuevo. ¿Te sientes orgullosa?”

Le lamió la mano y los dedos por varios largos segundos, y tomó eso como un “sí”. Sacó su teléfono y revisó sus redes sociales, su mente a millas de distancia de las fotografías y estados a los que les debería dar ‘me gusta’. La temporada por fin se había terminado; tenía los próximos dos días libres (¿no era Yakov generoso?), y después de eso estaría de regreso en la pista, entrenándose para la siguiente.

Asumiendo que eso fuera lo que quería hacer.

Pero estaba tan cansado.

El problema no era el patinaje, sino… el agotamiento de cambiar de piel año tras año. Cada temporada un nuevo Victor Nikiforov, cada temporada desnudando sus emociones para que el mundo las viera— emociones que él, francamente, a penas y recordaba. Cada rutina una historia: de maravillas, o dolor, lujuria, bendición, muerte, y el esfuerzo de hacerse contar historias que a penas y conocía lo estaban dejando más vacío cada segundo.

Así que ¿ahora qué?

Había jugueteado vagamente con la idea de retirarse, pero nunca se había atrevido a hablar de ello, ni siquiera a Maccachin. No era algo que tomarse a la ligera— además, si tan sólo suspirara la palabra “retiro” Yuri lo asesinaría, Yakov sufriría un ataque al corazón y a Victor le gritarían durante días. La simple idea de retirarse era lo suficientemente estresante como para que no quisiera retirarse sino hasta que tuviera 87.

Pero _podría_ retirarse si quisiera.

… ¿Quería?

Aún tenía algunos años de patinaje competitivo por delante, y aún amaba la sensación de deslizarse sobre el hielo, aún se enorgullecía a sí mismo por lograr aterrizar cuádruples difíciles y sorprender a las audiencias. No le importaba mostrar su alma para que la vieran, era simplemente que se le estaban agotando las emociones. Había estado avanzando con la reserva de las emociones que no había tenido en años.

Concentrándose en su teléfono por un segundo, su línea de pensamientos se vio rota: había dado ‘me gusta’ de forma mecánica en una de las fotografías de Sara Crispino en Instagram y frunció los labios. Gracias a Dios la temporada había terminado y no tendría que ver a Michelle por medio año o nunca terminaría de escucharlo.

Sin embargo, sonrío: la fotografía mostraba a ambos hermanos frente a una catedral en Florencia, y parecía que se estaban divirtiendo. Sara llena de gracia como siempre, por supuesto. Su estilo libre aún estaba vivo en su mente, ella lograría estar hasta arriba del podio algún día. Aquel había sido un buen patinaje.

Una gran música.

 _El llamado de la Nereida_. Esa pieza lo había atrapado en el Grand Prix, y de nuevo en los campeonatos europeos y mundiales. Abrió YouTube y la buscó, pero los únicos resultados que arrojó para “el llamado de la nereida” eran de la rutina de Sara no de la música en sí. Entonces dudó, pero finalmente tecleo “yuuri katsuki” en frente de ella. De nuevo, la pieza no estaba en ningún lado, ¿quizás aún no la había lanzado? Pero había muchos resultados para Yuuri Katsuki, lo cual tenía sentido. Aunque Victor no era un experto en música, tenía la clara impresión de que _La Nereida_ era una pieza técnicamente difícil, así que Yuuri probablemente era bueno en lo que hacía.

Bueno, nunca le había llamado, así que estaba eso. Simplemente no estaba interesado en Victor— más bien en hacer música para Victor.

No era la gran cosa en realidad, ¿cierto? Podría pedirle a _signore_ Scandello que compusiera de nuevo para él, el resultado seguro sería precioso. _Stammi Vicino_ era prueba de ello.

Observó los resultados de búsqueda de nuevo, uno en particular llamó su atención.

**Yuuri Katsuki Nueva York 2015 fracaso de presentación**

 

Victor frunció el ceño y dio clic en el vídeo. Empezó con Yuuri vestido de levita y con el cabello relamido hacia atrás ( _luciendo extremandamente guapo_ , añadiría él), caminando en el escenario bajo un considerable aplauso, aunque apenas reconoció a la audiencia. Se colapsó más que se sentó en la banca y se quedó extremadamente quiero durante unos segundos, como si se hubiera vuelto piedra; no parecía estar respirando. Pasó un minuto de silencio ensordecedor, y el único movimiento que hizo fue para frotar débilmente sus rodillas. Al menos pareció regresar a la realidad e in-tempestuosamente empezó a tocar— las primeras notas simplemente sonaban… mal. Dolorosas. El ceño de Victor se frunció más mientras la pieza avanzaba y para cuando el vídeo terminó con Yuuri saliendo apresurado del escenario bajo el amable aplauso, estaba cerca de tener un dolor de cabeza.

Ese no podía ser Yuuri.

_Si gano este duelo de baile, patinarás para mí ¿verdad?_

No Yuuri del banquete.

Aunque era extremadamente parecido al Yuuri que había huido de él tras el GPF.

La marcada diferencia entre las dos versiones de Yuuri Katsuki que había conocido, habían mantenido a Victor sorprendido durante semanas, y ahora esto. ¿Era la misma persona que había compuesto _La Nereida_? ¿O acaso Victor estaba idealizando a la pieza (y a su compositor) ahora? ¿Realmente era tan buena?

Volvió a su búsqueda anterior y le dio clic al primer vídeo del estilo libre de Sara, cerrando los ojos e ignorando a los comentaristas para concentrarse solamente en la música. En un minuto se dio cuenta de que había estado en lo correcto: el solo de piano era tan inspirador como le había parecido en diciembre, la cascada de sonidos era igualmente fascinante.

Podía asociar al Yuuri del banquete con _El llamado de la Nereida_ (aunque los bailes de breakdance y tubo difícilmente podían ir mano a mano con los solos de piano), porque ambos estaban tan… vivos. Más vivo de lo que Victor se había sentido en años. Pero el Yuuri del recital estaba herido.

Una rápida búsqueda en Google y estaba ojeando un artículo:

 

**Reseña de Yuuri Katsuki — Un asunto desastroso**

El pianista y compositor japonés, Yuuri Katuski hizo su primera (y con suerte última) presentación en el Festival Snow Hall. Lo que se había anticipado como un interesante debut en el tradicional festival de Nueva York resultó ser una de las experiencias menos musicales que la audiencia presente aquella noche jamás tendrá.

 

Incómodo leyó por encima el resto:

 

Embarazoso… depresivo… el piano fue salvajemente atacado… realmente desagradable… estruendoso… desmoronándose en el escenario…

  

Victor se detuvo, el crítico era demasiado despiadado. Pero casi al final, la palabra “nominación” hizo que Victor se sentara más derecho (y despertara a una alarmada Maccachin quien había estado profundamente dormida).

Google. Wikipedia.

Contempló.

 

**1 Vida Temprana**

**2 Carrera**

**3 Trabajos**

**3.1 Televisión**

**3.2 Estrenos Teatrales**

**3.3 Otros Trabajos**

**4 Premios**

**5 Vida Personal**

**6 Referencias**

**7 Vínculos Externos**

 

No se molestó en revisar “Vida Temprana” ni “Vida Personal”, con sólo dos líneas de longitud cada una, se saltó directo a “Carrera”, “Trabajos” (sumamente amplio) y “Premios”, pasando más de media hora dando clic en vínculo tras vínculo y tratando de entender.

Luego, de nuevo a YouTube, “yuuri katsuki”. No había muchos vídeos de él tocando en vivo, pero había muchas otras cosas que ver y escuchar:

 

**Top 10 Partituras de Yuuri Katsuki [10 vídeos]**

**El Palacio Vagabundo, compositor Yuuri Katsuki [21 vídeos]**

**Katsuki Yuuri y Ogino Takeshi en la sesión de grabación de la Cueva de Amaterasu**

**Una Noche de Invierno — Katsuki Yuuri (El Palacio Errante)**

**Spice and Candy OP 1 “Si Encuentras” (YUURI KATSUKI)**

**Katsuki Yuuri interpreta Stammi Vicino**

**Tu Serenata sin Mí (Y. Katsuki)**

**La Noche y el Gorrión de Yuuri Katsuki Partituras [19 vídeos]**

Espera. No, aguanta.

**Katsuki Yuuri interpreta Stammi Vicino**

Dio clic. 

Yuuri en el piano en lo que muy probablemente era su casa— parecía que estaba en una sala (¿quizás?), un largo y desordenado librero a su izquierda y un poster en blanco y negro de… algún japonés encima del piano.

Victor ya había visto a Yuuri usando solamente boxers y una (horrorosa) corbata, pero a pesar de que aquí estaba completamente vestido, esto era más íntimo, casi invasivo. Como entrar en la habitación de alguien sin permiso. Tenía su cabello suelto, pants negros, una gastada playera blanca y sin lentes.

Este era el Yuuri doméstico.

El vídeo empezaba cuando Yuuri ya llevaba algunos segundos tocando, y Victor podría reconocer esas notas en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento. Era su _[Stammi Vicino](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KHbbDjp73Zo)_  (bueno, técnicamente era de _signore_ Scandello). En parte lo había deseado, en parte lo había esperado, considerando que Yuuri estaba tan involucrado con la música de patinaje sobre hielo— lo que no había esperado era escuchar a Yuuri cantando. Cantaba en voz baja, claramente para sí mismo, como si no pudiera controlarlo. Victor notó que no sólo no había una partitura frente a él, sino que tenía los ojos cerrados, tocándola de memoria. Perfectamente. Las notas, el canto bajo, la ejecución, todo perfecto, pero más que eso; estaba desbordando emoción, la emoción que Victor había deseado emular en su estilo libre; emoción infecciosa que le daba escalofríos. ¿La canción había sido siempre así de conmovedora, así de desilusionante?

El silencio se apoderó del departamento de Victor cuando el vídeo terminó, aunque la música aún resonaba fuertemente en su interior, junto con todos los Yuuris que había logrado entrever.

 

Buscó entre sus contactos hasta que encontró el que necesitaba.

 

 **21:34 [Yo]** Mila!

            **21:34 [Mila]** Hola! =D

 **21:35 [Yo]** Oye, aún tienes el contacto de Sara Crispino?

            **21:35 [Mila]** Claro (?)

 

No contestó a la pregunta implícita y esperó.

 

**21:36 [Mila] _Sara Crispino_**

 **21:36 [Yo]** Gracias! <3

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri despertó mas no se levantó fuera de la cama de inmediato; no tenía nada que hacer o a dónde ir, así que simplemente contempló (hizo bizcos) al techo por un rato. 

Con el sonido de una notificación, tomó sus lentes y luego el teléfono: Phichit. Sonrió levemente y contestó, pero su amigo no lo vería de inmediato, seguramente estaba en camino a la pista de hielo, si no es que estaba ya ahí. Yuuri checó otros mensajes. Facebook, Instagram (no es que posteara nada en ninguna de las dos, pero igual), LINE, correo electrónico.

Parpadeo.

Observó fijamente.

Se talló los ojos para quitarse el sueño y volvió a observar fijamente

**Victor Nikiforov > Música nueva**

Incrédulo, sus ojos peligrosamente cerca de salirse de sus cavidades, abrió el correo

 

_Querido Yuuri:_

_¡Espero que te encuentres bien! Estaba preguntándome si podríamos hablar de la posibilidad de que compusieras una pieza para que yo use en la próxima temporada de patinaje. Podríamos hablar por Skype cuando sea conveniente para ti._

_Sinceramente,_

_Victor Nikiforov_  

 

### Notes:

  * N.A.:

No pude hacer encajar este pedacito dentro del primer capítulo, pero en este AU, mientras que el FS de Victor es Stammi Vicino, su SP es _[esta versión en piano de Una vez en diciembre](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tQtOwIFwQFM)_   puede ser que esto aparezca en capítulos futuros… o no.

Mi inspiración para “El llamado de la Nereida” es _[Ondine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rj8cBmWZhP0)_   de Ravel, así que a lo que Victor está reaccionando es a algo muy similar a esto.

N.T.:

(1) El texto en inglés usa la expresión “could give her a run for her money”, esta frase no tiene una traducción exacta en el español, así que se ha dejado el sentido más parecido posible.





	2. Audio vocem tuam [Escucho tu voz]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A.  
> ¡Muchas gracias a todos por haber leído el primer capítulo y haber mostrado su apoyo! ¡Significó mucho para mí y me dio un extra de motivación para escribir este segundo capítulo! *pulgares arriba*  
> ¡Agradecimiento especial a fishenod por ser le beta de este capítulo! ^^

Yuuri revolvió su armario desesperado; no tenía nada que ponerse. _Nada_. Había dejado sus mejores ropas en Detroit— ¿por qué? ¡¿Cómo no había _previsto_ esto?! [ _Por que las probabilidades de que Victor Nikiforov te contactara eran menos que ganarte la lotería. O que te cayera un rayo. Dos veces._ ]

Sí, bueno, sin embargo, lo había contactado. Yuuri fanfarroneó un poco en su mente ante el pensamiento antes de regresar al abismo de la desesperación: no tenía sentido tener una entrevista por Skype con Victor Nikiforov si. No. Tenía. Nada. Que. Ponerse.

Sería una llamada profesional, así que seguramente debería usar algo con la palabra “profesional” escrito encima, ¿verdad? Pero _estaba_ en casa, y Victor probablemente también lo estaría. No tenía sentido arreglarse para quedarse en casa. Así que… Profesional y casual.

[ _¿Cómo puede funcionar eso?_ ]

 

[“No lo sé” se quejó internamente.]

 

¿Una camisa y una corbata? No, sin corbatas, las odiaba de todas formas, ¿por qué si quiera lo estaba considerando? Además, nadie usa corbatas en casa. Ni camisas, en tal caso. Una playera entonces. ¿Pero no sería _demasiado_ casual?

 

¿Qué usaría Victor?

 

No importaba, Victor Nikiforov podría ponerse un costal de papas y aun así lucir como un modelo. Incluso hacía que su uniforme del equipo ruso luciera como alta costura, ¡¿cómo?!

Mientras tanto, todo lo que Yuuri podía hacer era peinar su cabello hacia atrás, quitarse los lentes y esperar lucir un poco menos ñoño. Ni siquiera lograba lucir bien en un traje, y _todo el mundo_ luce bien en un traje.

 

¿Debería peinarse hacia atrás y quitarse los lentes entonces? Ciertamente lucía mejor.

 

[ _También luces como que te estás esforzando demasiado_.]

Nudos. Tantos nudos en su estómago, oh, Dios. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Podría ponerse cualquier cosa— podría estar _sin pantalones_ para la entrevista si quería, y Victor también.

Excepto que estar sin pantalones en frente de _Victor Nikiforov_ no era nada sino una fuente de pesadillas (estaba bastante seguro de hecho, _había tenido_ esa pesadilla varias veces).

 

Sí, usar pantalones parecía ser la mejor opción.

[ _¿Estaba acaso eso a debate?_ ]

 

Una ojeada a su celular le dijo que tenía diez minutos antes de la entrevista, que no había sido sencilla de acordad en primer lugar. Dado a las seis horas de diferencia entre ambas zonas horarias, unos cuantos correos había sido intercambiados antes de acordar una hora conveniente para ambos: 5:00 pm para él, tarde en la mañana para Victor, a Yuuri le preocupaba despertar al patinador antes de lo usual, pero Victor le aseguró que ese no sería el caso.

 

Faltaban nueve minutos y aún no tenía playera.

 

[ _Ni si quiera puedes escoger tu propia ropa, ¿o sí?_ ]

 

Tomó una playera lisa azul y se la puso.

 

Simple.

[ _Justo como tú_.]

 

A tres minutos para las 5:00 pm se encontraba sentado en el sillón de su estudio, la laptop sobre su regazo. ¿Conexión de internet? Lista. ¿Conectado en Skype? Listo. ¿Funcionaba el sonido? Listo. ¿Estaba la cámara en un ángulo decente para que Victor no viera la entre pierna de Yuuri en lugar de su cara? Listo.

 

Alto. _¿Se había lavado los dientes?_

 

Sonido de llamada de Skype.

 

**Victor Nikiforov llamando.**

Oh, Dios.

 

Oh, Dios.

 

Su mano se detuvo en el touchpad por varios segundos, su corazón en su boca. No había hablado inglés en más de un mes, ¿¿¿recordaba cómo hacerlo???

 

Aceptó la llamada y la imagen del patinado llenó la pantalla.

 

Yuuri se congeló, como si de alguna manera no esperara estar viendo a Victor Nikiforov.

 

Victor parpadeo, y luego su rostro se iluminó.

 

“¡Yuuri! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!”

 

“Ah… ¿sí? Digo, sí, hola. Um, gusto en conocerlo, Señor. Nikiforov.”

 

Victor pareció sorprendido por un par de segundos, pero luego su sonrisa regresó con una risita.

 

“Es verdad, nunca nos presentaron formalmente, ¿verdad? Y, por favor, sólo Victor está bien,”

 

(Los nervios de Yuuri le hicieron más fácil resistir el impulso de empezar a llamarlo “Sólo Victor”.)

 

“Um, ok, seguro. Victor.” El patinador le guiñó un ojo, y Yuuri bajó su mirada al teclado por un rato. “Así que, um… felicidades por tu triunfo en el Mundial. Las… Las rutinas fueron hermosas.”

 

“Gracias, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri sabía que cualquier esperanza que tuviera que sus orejas no estuvieran rosas era en vano; simplemente era que escuchar a _Victor Nikiforov_ decir su nombre con tal familiaridad y sencillez era… Bueno, excitante.

 

Sin embargo, no podía seguir mirando a su teclado, así que se enderezó y miró a la pantalla de nuevo. Victor estaba usando una playera simple de rayas azules y blancas, lo cual hizo sentir mejor a Yuuri con respecto a sus decisiones de ropa.

 

_¿Ves? Casual. Esto está bien. Lo estoy haciendo bien._

[ _¿De verdad?_ ]

 

Se aclaró la garganta torpemente, sin querer dejar que Victor hiciera toda la plática, por tentadora que fuera la idea.

 

“Así que… ¿Querías hablar de la música para la próxima temporada?” Preguntó mirando primero a la pantalla, y luego dándose cuenta que debería haber visto a la cámara para poder conseguir cualquier parecido de contacto visual.

 

De cualquier forma, no es que fuera muy bueno con el contacto visual.

 

Victor sonrió de nuevo, cosa que a Yuuri casi se le escapó pues ahora estaba mirando a la cámara.

 

“¡Sí! Amo lo que compusiste para Sara Crispino, _El llamado de la Nereida_ es…” Victor se detuvo por varios segundos, como intentando buscar la mejor palabra para ello. “espléndido.”

 

Las orejas rosas ya no eran nada— Yuuri podía sentir cómo su rostro se volvía de un rojo brillante. Incluso si no lo hubiera podido sentir, el brillo de sorpresa en los ojos de Victor lo habrían delatado.

 

“Dime, Yuuri, ¿cómo es que terminaste componiendo música para patinaje artístico sobre hielo? Si no te molesta que pregunte, claro está.” Añadió Victor a modo de disculpa.

 

“N…No, para nada, ¡no me molesta! Yo… bueno una vez compuse algo que a Phichit le gustó… Um, ¿Phichit Chulanont? Es un patinador tailandés, no sé si lo…” Yuuri dejó que su voz se callara, sin saber cómo explicar a Phichit, pero vio cómo Victor parecía reconocerlo.

 

“Sí, seguro, sé quién es. ¿Así que son amigos?” preguntó curioso.

 

“Sí y, um… él… escuchó mi música hace algunos años y… le gustó. Así que… Se la mostró a Celestino… Celestino Cialdini.” Victor asintió. Bueno, por supuesto que conocía a Celestino. “Y… Así fue cómo empezó, creo. También he compuesto para sus otros patinadores y para algunos otros.”

 

“Ya veo, qué suertudos” señaló Victor pasando una mano por su cabello, y Yuuri siguió el movimiento con los ojos, hipnotizado; horrorizado por lo que estaba haciendo empezó a ver con intensidad a un punto más allá de los hombros de Victor. La sonrisa del hombre era _demasiado_. Decidió fijarse en unos ventanales, que lo deslumbraban con la luz del sol de la mañana que entraba. Su departamento entero parecía demasiado… _brillante_.

 

Justo como la sonrisa de Victor.

 

Por segunda vez, a Yuuri lo golpeó la realización de que Victor le había hecho un cumplido por su trabajo y no le había agradecido.

 

“Um, gracias.” Tartamudeó al mismo tiempo que Victor empezó a decir “Y ¿cómo es exactamente que…?”

 

Los dos se detuvieron y Victor se río. “Tú primero.”

 

“No, sólo te estaba… agradeciendo. Vas.” Murmuró Yuuri, mirando a la ventana de nuevo en lugar de a Victor mismo o a la cámara web.

 

“Sólo me preguntaba cómo es que haces exactamente para componer música para un programa corto o un estilo libre. ¿Sara me mencionó que compusiste _La Nereida_ basándote en su estilo de patinaje?”

“Um, sí, algo así.” Yuuri se ajustó los lentes y se sentó un poco más derecho. “Depende en lo que el patinador y su entrenador tienen en mente. En el caso de Sara no tenían ningún tema, así que pensé que debería, como que, ver su patinaje y ver que se acomodaba mejor para ella. Sería inútil componer, digamos, un _allegro_ para ella si no puede alcanzarlo, o un _adagio_ si está acostumbrada a patinar con música con un _tempo_ más rápido. Así que eso fue lo primero que tuve en mente. Y quería componer algo que también la ayudara a demostrar sus fortalezas como patinadora.”

 

Victor parpadeó un poco, pero finalmente asintió. “Ya veo.”

 

“Con su hermano, Michelle, el año anterior, fue un poco diferente: quería algo con el tema de “fruto prohibido”, así que me tuve que concentrar en eso además de en lo que podía hacer sobre el hielo. Realmente depende del patinador— o de su entrenador, según quien decida, y… sí.”

 

Se detuvo abruptamente, dándose cuenta de que había divagado más que otra cosa; ¿Había sido coherente? Probablemente. Quizás.

 

“Tiene todo el sentido,” contestó Victor, como si pudiera leer la mente de Yuuri. “Confeccionas la música tanto para el tema como para el patinador.”

 

“Sí, algo así. Quiero decir… Trato de.”

 

“Bueno, no recuerdo la música de Michelle. Pienso que no alcancé a ver ninguno de sus programas ese año. Pero ciertamente lograste confeccionar _La Nereida_ a lo que Sara necesitaba.”

 

“Gracias.” Murmuró Yuuri, esta vez logrando ver a la cámara web mientras hablaba. “Así que… ¿Has pensado en el tema para esta próxima temporada?”

 

“¡De hecho, sí! Ya… no, abajo, chica, ¡ _abajo_!”

 

Un manchón café apareció en la pantalla por algunos segundos, luego desapareció sólo para reaparecer con un ladrido.

 

Los ojos de Yuuri se hicieron grandes: ¿era eso…?

 

“Maccachin, no, papá está teniendo una conv-“ Una lengua salió y lamió sin ceremonia la boca y nariz de Victor antes de que pudiera terminar. Se rio y habló suavemente en ruso al perro antes de regresar la mirada a la computadora.

 

“Lo siento,” dijo, limpiándose la baba de la cara. “Ella debió… ah… ¿te... gustan los perros?”

 

Sólo entonces Yuuri registró la enorme sonrisa que tenía en la cara,

 

“Oh, sí… ¡Sí me gustan! Tengo uno. Um, _tenía_. Uno.” Los ojos de Victor se abrieron un poco y Yuuri se apresuró a añadir, “¡es adorable!”

 

La sonrisa de Victor se volvió imposiblemente grande. “¡Bueno, entonces, permíteme presentarlos!”

 

Golpeo suavemente el posa-brazos de su silla y Maccachin se paró y puso sus patas ahí.

Victor giró la computadora un poco para que la cámara pudiera captar al perro.

 

“Maccachin, este es Yuuri Katsuki. Yuuri, ésta es Maccachin, mi mejor amiga.”

 

Yuuri le sonrió de forma radiante al perro. Se parecía tanto a Vicchan que lastimaba (aunque ella era más grande, algo que de lo que nunca antes se había percatado); también era increíblemente carismática— más de lo que él jamás lo sería.

 

“¡Hola, Maccachin! ¡Un gusto conocerte! Extrañaste a tu papá, ¿verdad? Lamento estar acaparándolo, ¡te prometo que te lo devolveré pronto!”

 

Su dueño le habló en ruso de nuevo y Maccachin se fue mientras Victor reajustaba su computadora.

 

“De verdad lo siento,” se disculpó, sin lucir en lo más mínimo apenado, “Pensé encerrarla en el dormitorio para que no interrumpiera, pero…”

 

Yuuri protestó. “No, no tienes qué. Quiero decir, es _su_ casa, ¿o no?”

 

Victor pareció considerarlo por varios segundos, y asintió lentamente con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

“Sí, lo es. Gracias.”

 

Sin saber qué contestar a eso, Yuuri dejó que sus ojos se fijaran en sus propias manos, antes de recordar de lo que estaban hablando.

 

“Um, así que… ¿Qué estabas diciendo? ¿Sobre el tema?”

 

“¡Oh, cierto! ¡Sí, ya tengo un tema con el que quisiera trabajar este año! Y ahí es donde entras tú.” Se inclinó más sobre su escritorio, y Yuuri no podía apartar la mirada de esos ojos azul verdosos. _Dios_ , eran maravillosos, ¿¿cómo es que eran reales??”

 

“Quisiera que compusieras una pieza sobre el amor para mi programa corto.”

 

“¿Amor?” Yuuri se sorprendió un poco. Ese era un tema tan… _simple_. ¿Seguramente Victor ya lo había trabajado antes?

 

(Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no parecía que ese fuera el caso— al menos no que Yuuri recordara, y había estado siguiendo todos los títulos, programas y competencias de Victor por más de una década.)

 

Los ojos de Victor no dejaron al rostro de Yuuri ni por un segundo, con una intensidad oculta que no había estado ahí antes.

 

“Amor.” Confirmó “¿Crees poder hacerlo?”

 

“Um, sí, claro. ¿Hay algo… hay algo más, um…?”

 

El otro hombre sacudió su cabeza. “No, sólo eso, en realidad. Amor.” Observó a Yuuri intensamente por un largo momento antes de romper el contacto visual y se encogió un poco de hombros. “Por supuesto, como es para mi programa corto no debería ser demasiado largo…”

 

“Sí, dos minutos y 50 segundos como máximo,” asintió Yuuri de manera mecánica. Esa información ya era vieja para ahora. “Obviamente la quieres lo antes posible, pero ¿cuándo es la fecha límite?”

 

Victor zumbó en voz alta. “¿Cuánto tiempo te suele tomar?”

 

Yuuri se acomodó los lentes una vez más. “Un par de meses— tengo que ver tus últimos programas y ver qué se ajusta a tu estilo,” mintió. No podía admitir que se sabía de memoria la mayoría de las rutinas de Victor. “Luego pensar en algo, componerlo…”

 

[ _Más bien luchar por hacerlo_.]

 

“… y luego grabarlo. Dependiendo de cuántos instrumentos sean necesarios puede que tenga que conseguir a otras personas para que toquen también. Me doy cuenta que dos meses puede ser demasiada espera para ti, es sólo que…” Yuuri no sabía cómo ponerlo de forma delicada, pero por suerte, Victor, parecía saber cómo seguía la oración y le sonrió.

 

“Lo sé, normalmente decidimos estas cosas _antes_ del final de la temporada. Bajo circunstancias normales te habría contactado antes, pero… Bueno, lo lograré con el tiempo que tengo. ¡Estoy seguro que montar una coreografía con tu música no será ningún problema!”

Yuuri se sonrojó y evadió sus ojos. Había algo que pesaba sobre su mente y sus nervios estaban atacándolo de nuevo, mal acogidos como siempre. Pero _tenía_ que decirlo; nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo si su ídolo de toda la vida terminaba montado en música genérica por su culpa. Miró a Victor y luego aparató la vista de nuevo.

 

“Um, yo… deberías… bueno, creo…”

 

Victor ladeó su cabeza. “¿Sí?”

 

Se lamió los labios, nervioso. “Bueno… Quisiera advertirte… bueno, mira, no hay garantías de que… Quiero decir…” tomó una bocanada de aire y lo soltó bruscamente, “deberías tener otra pieza bajo la manda. En caso… en caso de que no logre entregar la mía a tiempo, o… o de que no te guste lo que componga.” 

 

Listo. Lo había dicho.

 

“Oh.” Victor movió su mirada de la pantalla a la cámara, como si quisiera ver a Yuuri a los ojos. “Sí, por su puesto. No te preocupes. ¡Tengo a alguien más haciendo el trabajo! _Signore_ Scandello está trabajando en algo para mí. Él compuso _Stammi Vicino_ el año pasado, así que sé que él puede entregar algo. Aunque, tú eres mi primera opción,” concluyó con una sonrisa y un guiño.

 

Yuuri sintió cómo sus hombros se relajaban lentamente, hizo lo mejor que pudo por ignorar el rubor creciendo en su cuello.

“Bien. Es bueno saberlo”

 

“Y tan pronto hallas terminado, mándame la pieza y la cuenta.”

 

“Oh… claro, pero ¿no quieres saber cuánto v-?”

 

Victor movió una mano desdeñosamente, “No, está bien. Sólo mándala.”

 

“Muy bien. Entonces… ¿Te mantendré informado?”

 

“¡Por favor! Y si tienes cualquier duda, ¡pregunta!”

 

“Sí, um, tú también.” Yuuri casi se patea a sí mismo, ¡¿qué clase de preguntas podría tener Victor para él?!

 

Tras que la llamada terminara, Yuuri contempló su laptop, su mente en blanco.

 

Acaba de _hablar_ con Vitor Nikiforov. ¡Por 15 minutos completos! Había visto a Maccachin (“ _mi mejor amiga_ ,” ¿podría haber sido más adorable?) y ¡Victor le había sonreído, hecho _cumplidos_ a su trabajo, _agradecido_ a Yuuri!

 

Iba a componer la música del PC de Victor Nikiforov. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 Victor se recostó en su silla cuando la llamada hubo terminado. Eso había sido… Interesante, cuando menos. Más cosas que unir.

El Yuuri de la entrevista era desesperadamente transparente, y también fácil de alborotar; Victor probablemente tendría que haberse controlado, pero hacer que Yuuri se sonrojara era _demasiado_ tentador.

Y valía la pena.

¿Era también increíblemente preciso cuando se trataba de sus creaciones? En el minuto en que había empezado a hablar de música y de composición no había habido tartamudeos ni incertidumbre; pero también había terminado tan abrupto como había empezado.

Yuuri Katsuki era como la música que componía: empezaba suave y lenta, se levantaba en un súbito crescendo, y con la misma velocidad, regresaba a ser una melodía suave.

Otros pocos detalles eran dignos de ser anotados: era amigo de ese patinador tailandés— Victor lo había reconocido vagamente en la final del GP, pero ahora podía ponerle un nombre a ese rostro. Los dos habían patinado en una clasificatoria dos años atrás. ¿Skate Canadá quizás? Y eso había sido todo, pero definitivamente sabía quién era el chico. Había sido el platicador, cuyas sonrisas parecían tan infinitas como su amor por las selfies. Se rió suavemente: ¿había una amistad menos probable que la suya con Yuuri?

 

(El hecho de que Yuuri fuera una persona de perros también estaba repitiéndose en un círculo en la parte posterior de su mente.)

El Yuuri de la entrevista, el Yuuri del banquete, el Yuuri del recital, el Yuuri doméstico. Sin importar cuan diferente fuera cada uno del otro siempre había una constante: realmente era tierno como un pimpollo. 

 

* * *

 

 

Dos días más tarde y Yuuri estaba bocabajo en su cama, aterrado.

No tendría que haber aceptado. Pero ¡¿cómo podría haber dicho que no?! ¡¿ _A esos ojos_?!

Sin embargo, tendría que. Porque no tenía nada que mostrar, iba a ser expuesto como el fraude que era y decepcionar a Victor Nikiforov- Su héroe sería el último en las filas de aquellos a quienes Yuuri les había fallado— llámese el estudio y _a la totalidad de la nación japonesa_. Pero aparentemente, eso no había sido suficiente para él, simplemente quería volverse internacional y decepcionar a Rusia también

[ _Hazlo en grande o regresa a casa, ¿no?_ ]

Giró sobre su espalda y cerró los ojos: inhala, exhala. Pasó un par de minutos haciendo sólo eso hasta que el latir de su corazón se silenció un poco.

Bien, en el peor de los escenarios, Victor simplemente tendría que usar lo que fuera que el otro compositor hiciera para él, ¿verdad? No se quedaría sin nada.

“ _Aunque, tú eres mi primera opción_.”

Eso le había provocado sentir algo cálido por su cuerpo a _la_ _par que_ había hecho que su pulso se volviera más rápido de nuevo, ¿cómo él, Yuuri Katsuki, quien tenía cero experiencias, podría componer una pieza sobre el amor? Y para _Victor Nikiforov_ de todas las personas posibles, el soltero más deseable de todos los tiempos, quien obviamente sabía todo sobre el amor.

Había compuesto música sobre el amor antes, por supuesto, pero era diferente— siempre había una _historia_ unida a ello: amor que se había torcido en _La noche y el gorrión_ , amor sobreviviendo a la muerte hasta la eternidad en el _Palacio Errante_ , el arrepentimiento de un amor perdido en _El lago en las estrellas_ , amor de infancia en _Spice and Candy_ , y en muchas otras más. Siempre había personajes con una historia; todo lo que tenía que hacer era sumergirse en ella.

Esto era diferente, era vago, requería que… entendiera y compusiera algo absolutamente intangible que él nunca había experimentado antes.

¿Qué _era_ el amor?

Se levantó: tenía que hacer _algo_ , ya no podía aguantar más la culpa de seguir encerrado en su cuarto.

Fue hasta su escritorio y encendió la laptop: siempre estaba el internet. Simplemente tecleó “amor” en la barra de búsqueda, lo cual resultó en imágenes de mal gusto de parejas y atardeceres, avances de películas, letras de canciones, artículos científicos, Wikipedia.

 

El amor es una variedad de diferentes sentimientos, estados y actitudes que varían desde el afecto interpersonal (“Amo a mi mamá”) al placer (“Amé esa comida”).

 

Esos los conocía, ¿verdad? Amaba a su madre, amaba la comida, podía comprenderlo.

 

Puede referirse a una emoción de una fuerte atracción y apego personal.

 

Quizá no. Siguió leyendo.

 

Una virtud… variantes… storge, filia, eros y agape… religioso… Las palabras griegas para el amor… contrastado al odio… Los Beatles… “estar encantado por la felicidad de otro”… “altruismo incondicional”…

 

Yuuri leyó todo el artículo y al final quedó con un montón de datos interesantes pero triviales, aunque nada que pudiera usar como inspiración; aparentemente, nadie estaba seguro sobre qué era el amor. Empezó a dar click en todos los enlaces que parecían prometedores, finalmente terminó en “Palabras griegas para el amor.”

 _Ágape, Eros, philia_ y _storgē_

Leyó cada una de las palabras e investigó más de cada una de ellas, los engranajes en su cabeza, finalmente, empezaban a moverse. Ni si quiera se dio cuenta cuando Mari llamó a la puerta para avisarle que el almuerzo estaba listo.

Una hora más tarde sentía que al fin tenía algo con lo que empezar a trabajar. Pese a lo abstracto de los conceptos, se empezaban a volver más palpables.

 _Philia_ lo hacía pensar en Phichit y podía trabajar con eso— pero era poco probable que a _eso_ se refiriera Victor con “amor”. Si ese fuera el caso habría dicho “amistad”. En cuanto a _storge_ , Yuuri había leído años atrás que Victor no tenía familia, había estado viviendo solo desde que tenía 16, así que… no era exactamente una buena opción. _Eros_ era… una buena aproximación a lo que Victor debía haber estado pensando— ¿qué era lo que Minako-sensei decía siempre? ¿Que Victor “usaba su encanto”? Sí, Victor era conocido por ser un coqueto. Ni siquiera podía empezar a imaginar cuántos amantes había tenido el patinador. Pero para Yuuri, eros era un concepto tan desconocido como era posible.

Lo mismo pasaba con _á_ _gape_. Nunca había sido muy religioso y, encima de eso, ágape parecía estar íntimamente conectado con la cristiandad. Eso era algo de lo que Yuuri sabía casi lo mismo que de eros.

Yuuri pasó una mano por su rostro, suspirando, sin estar seguro si estaba llegando a algún lado. Se encontró a sí mismo contemplando uno de la docena de posters que cubrían cada pared de su habitación.

Todos ellos de Victor Nikiforov.

 

Victor siempre había sido una parte importante del telón de fondo de su vida. Cuando Victor había patinado _El hada lila_ en el Campeonato Mundial Junior, Yuuri había decidido que un día bailaría en una producción de _La Bella Durmiente_ (específicamente, como el Hada Lila, pese a todas las veces que le habían dicho que sólo podría ser el Príncipe Désiré); se había interesado en los compositores rusos gracias a él, había aprendido a patinar por él. Cuando se sentía especialmente mal, volvía a ver las viejas rutinas de Victor para sentirse mejor.

A través de los años había guardado todos los posters o fotografías de Victor que alcanzaban sus manos (para ello, normalmente lo ayudaban Minako-sensei y Yuuko, una vez incluso había obtenido un particularmente bello como regalo de cumpleaños de parte de Nishigori): Victor en su pista de entrenamiento, Victor en una sesión fotográfica, Victor haciendo una Ina Bauer, Victor y Maccachin, Victor dentro y fuera del hielo. Victor de todas las edades. Yuuri había convertido lentamente su cuarto en una suerte de santuario a Victor.

Un santuario.

¿Un santuario a Victor?

Eso… podría funcionar. Después de todo, si había algo a lo que estaba cerca de rendirle culto…

Aunque tenía que investigar.

Yuuri se lanzó en una búsqueda frenética y pasó las siguientes horas escuchando cantos gregorianos, villancicos, himnos, Kyrie, Gloria, Credo, Agnus Deis, _La Misa de Réquiem en re menor_ de Mozart y otras

Sólo había una cosa capaz de sacarlo de su cuarto: Mari, quien entró y calmada pero firme lo forzó a comer un almuerzo (muy frío). Obedeció, primero porque sabía que era mejor hacerlo cuando ella decidía que debía hacerse cargo de él; segundo porque se dio cuenta de que estaba famélico. Su cabeza, sin embargo, estaba a kilómetros de ahí, pensando en todo lo que tendría que hacer; engulló un tazón de udon y corrió a su estudio del cual sólo salió hasta pasada la media noche.

Sus padres y Mari se acababan de ir a dormir así que se deslizó en la cocina fue tan silencioso como pudo por más udon frío, su mente a mil kilómetros por hora.

Al menos ahora tenía _algo_. Pero si iba a hacerlo bien necesitaría una letra. Tendría que hablar con Ogino tan pronto como fuera posible para que él pudiera empezar con su investigación mientras que Yuuri trabajaba la melodía. También necesitaría otros instrumentos (¿un órgano?), una soprano (tal vez un coro) y luego agendar el estudio de grabación.

Por primera vez en tres días, Yuuri sonrió.

Quizá podría volver a ver el rostro de Victor Nikiforov de nuevo.

 

* * *

 

 

El mes de abril había terminado antes de que Victor lo supiera, Yuuri Katsuki no lo había contactado para nada.

Eso podía ser bueno o malo, no estaba seguro de qué pensar.

No es como si alguna vez estuviera seguro de qué pensar cuando se trataba de Yuuri Katsuki.

En orden, Yuuri había:

  1. Mirado a Victor y huido;
  2. Bailado con Victor a la noche siguiente y lo había hecho sonreír como nadie antes (también se había _restregado_ contra él, pero era mejor ignorar eso o se caería ahí donde estaba en medio de pista y Yakov le gritaría hasta el cansancio);
  3. No lo había contacta pese a tener su número y correo;
  4. Hablado con Victor unos meses más tarde en Skype como su no hubiera ignorado la solicitud de Victor de hablar con él.



Como si no hubieran pasado la mayor parte de la noche bailando tango.

Como si no lo hubiera hecho sentir lo que sintió durante el banque para luego marcharse.

“¡Oye, Victor! ¡Fíjate por dónde vas!”

“Oh, perdón, Yura.”

 

Yuri se alejó patinando, murmurando de forma agresiva; Victor decidió tomar un descanso. Por suerte, Yakov estaba más concentrado en refinar los cuádruples de Yuri para su debut en el circuito senior que en Victor.

Se sentó, tomó agua, más para hacer algo con sus manos que por que tuviera sed de verdad.

Por un lado, estaba Yuuri del banquete quien había bailado y jugado un juego del cual Victor sabía mucho menos de lo que la gente normalmente asumía; por el otro, Yuuri del recitar estaba tan perdido como Victor. Había tenido una prolífica carrera, había sido nominado a premios, pero todo eso se había caído durante el año anterior, culminando en el desastroso recital. El Yuuri que había tocado en el Festival Snow Hall era alguien que, como Victor, no tenía idea de a dónde estaba yendo.

Mientras que el Yuuri doméstico parecía saberlo todo sobre las emociones que Victor quería volver a descubrir.

Y era en las manos de este rompecabezas de hombre que Victor había dejado su SP. Sin ningún respaldo. Victor no había querido mentir, pero Yuuri había estado… tan _desesperado_. La presión lo habría hecho estallar si Victor le hubiera dicho que era al único al que le había pedido música.

Si Yakov se entraba saldría disparado al techo y por una vez, Victor admitiría que tenía razón.

Suspiró y tomó su teléfono; la práctica estaba por terminar, no tenía caso volver a la pista. Revisó Instagram, dándole ‘me gusta’ a algunas de las fotos de Chris y Emil, pero no a las de Sara, Cao, Yura, Mila, Georgí… (Huh, su novia no había dejado, con razón no estaba ahí. Los próximos meses serían frustrantes). En un impulso tecleó “yuuri katsuki” y encontró su cuenta. No había demasiado, sólo un puñado de fotos de él con su amigo Phichit (aparentemente en Detroit). Las fotos eran tiernas y vertidas, Victor sonrió, claramente Yuuri se permitía se tonto con sus amigos. Quizás este era el Yuuri de Phichit.

Su teléfono vibró en sus manos: un nuevo correo.

**Katsuki Yuuri > Música SP**

Ay, Dios. ¿Había _invocado_ a Yuuri? Abrió el correo:

_Querido Victor:_

_¡Espero que estés bien! Finalmente terminé la pieza que comisionaste para tu programa corto, lo encontrarás adjunto abajo._

_Hazme saber lo que piensas, puedo hacer los ajustes que creas necesarios._

_Sinceramente:_

_Katsuki Yuuri._

Miró el correo, pero no pudo encontrar el archivo adjunto. Su teléfono volvió a vibrar con un segundo correo:

_Lo siento, me olvidé de adjuntar el archivo. Aquí está, perdón._

Victor se rió por lo bajo y miró el archivo: **Sobre el Amor: Ág…**

Dejó la pista más apurado que de costumbre, causando que Yuri le gritara algo que decidió ignorar.

En casa descargó el archivo en su computadora.

**Sobre el Amor: Ágape.**

Dio click en ‘reproducir’, de inmediato se vio sorprendido por el canto.

Un canto hermoso. Precioso de hecho. ¿Era… latín?

Un comienzo suave que le traía de regreso todos los recuerdos de altares, púlpitos, incienso, todas las horas que había pasado en su juventud en la iglesia y sobre todo, la sensación de reverencia. Un tamborileo casi militar, más canto y sonidos que lo hacían pensar, de forma sorprendente, en hadas. La canción empezaba a aumentar a un crescendo, con un clímax que evocaba la inescapable sensación de asombros— de santos, milagros, eternidad— luego disminuía la intensidad, lentamente desvaneciéndose hacia un último y sacro eco.

Fascinado, Victor la reprodujo una vez más, cerrando los ojos mientras escuchaba: podía verlo. Una mano alzada que bajaba lentamente, una pirueta, brazos extendiéndose hacia el Cielo… Manos unidas en una oración, un salto. Un triple Axel.

Había una rutina ahí. Una buena. Una muy, muy buena, enteramente diferente de lo que había hecho la temporada anterior. El factor sorpresa.

Y Yuuri había hecho eso en un par de semanas.

Se sentó para contestarle el correo a Yuuri cuando recordó un detalle muy importante: _Agape_ era fantástica, cualquier patinador sería suertudo de patinarla, pero no era lo que Victor tenía en mente para este año.

En defensa de Yuuri, “amor” había sido una instrucción vaga, era sólo que Victori había estado seguro de que Yuuri entendería su significado.

Bueno, no había nada más que hacer que decirle a Yuuri qué era _exactamente_ lo que quería.

Empezó a teclear.

* * *

 

 

 Yuuri había sido un manojo de nervios cuando había escrito el correo (justo se _tuvo_ que olvidar subir el archivo adjunto, ¿verdad?), así que se había ido directo a la cama tras oprimir “enviar”. A la mañana siguiente una respuesta lo aguardaba.

**Yo, Victor Nikiforov > Música SP**

_¡¡¡Guau, increíble!!!_

Eso era todo. Bueno, en definitiva era… ¿entusiasta? Esperaba algo más detallado, pero si a Victor le había gustado no iba a quejarse. Había pensado en mandarle la cuenta luego —aunque con qué _cara_ le iba a cobrar a Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri no tenía idea. De hecho estaba a punto de darle la canción gratis.

~                         

Tres días habían pasado desde entonces. Victor no había dicho nada más, y tampoco Yuuri. Aún estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para mandarle la cuenta y quizá también para confirmar que Victor estaba realmente satisfecho con la pieza.

El rugir de su estómago lo hizo dejar de tocar y Yuuri estaba más que feliz de obedecer: había pasado todo el día encerrado en su estudio, pero aún no podía encontrarle sentido a _Yuuri_ (tonto título tentativo). ¿Cómo fue que _Ágape_ , una pieza más compleja, había sido más sencilla y rápida de componer que esta? Pasó las manos por su cabello, revolviéndolo: esto era _más_ que frustrante.

Apagó las luces y el equipo y abrió la puertea. Aún había flores abiertas, pero la primavera definitivamente estaba dando sus últimos saludos, las noches se estaban volviendo progresivamente más calurosas. Pronto tendría que decidir qué quería hacer y dónde quería estar. Pese a todo, Phichit lo estaba esperando.

 

Un sonido que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo llegó a sus oídos; asombrado, volteó a ver— aunque no lo suficientemente rápido. Una familiar mancha esponjosa invadió su campo de visión en un parpadeo y, al segundo siguiente, su espalda estaba contra el suelo, los lentes torcidos sobre su nariz.

Con un Vicchan gigante encima.

“¿V-Vichan?” fue todo lo que logró tartamudear antes de que una lengua amenazara con ahogarlo en baba de perro. Yuuri se río, haciendo intentos sin ganas por detener al perro de seguir lamiendo su cara. Sin embargo, este no era Vicchan, obviamente.

Pero no podía ser…

“¡Maccachin!” Yuuri escuchó la voz del dueño, seguida de una serie de palabras en lo que asumió era ruso.

Maccachin rápidamente se separó de Yuuri y este se sentó, intentando limpiarse un poco la baba de perro. Se ajustó los lentes sólo para encontrarse mirando a un par de piernas.

Miró hacia arriba sabiendo perfectamente a quién estaba por ver pero negándose a creerlo.

Un Victor sonriente.

“¡Hola, Yuuri!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.T.  
> Mil disculpas por subir este capítulo tan tarde, he estado teniendo problemas con AO3 y a penas me dejó subir el capítulo... Espero que no vuelva a suceder...


	3. Te encuentro en la obscuridad, me iluminas.

 “¡Vkusno!”

En un trance, Yuuri miraba boquiabierto cómo Victor devoraba un tazón de katsudon mientras que su madre lo observaba con una sonrisa encantadora, como si fuera una cosa común el que atractivas celebridades rusas comieran su comida. En una esquina, Maccachin dormitaba tranquilamente.

“Oh, ¡parece que a Vicchan le gusta!”

Yuuri casi se ahogó con su propia saliva.

“¿ _Vicchan_? ¡Mamá, no puedes decirle así, apenas y lo conoces!”

“No seas tonto, pasamos toda la tarde hablando mientras estabas encerrado en el estudio.”

“¡¿ _Qué_?!”

“Sí, ¡llegó poco después del almuerzo!”

“¡¿ _Por qué no me dijiste_?!” Yuuri había cambiado su tono de voz a lo que era básicamente un susurro.

“Le dijimos que no solemos molestarte cuando estás trabajando a menos que se trate de una emergencia, así que dijo que esperaría.”

Yuuri la miró incrédulo. ¿¿Cómo era _posible_ que su madre hubiera logrado transmitir ese mensaje a Victor —más bien, cómo habían hablado toda la tarde, cuando ella a penas y podía hablar en inglés??

La respuesta llegó estrepitosamente unos segundos después con una botella de sake en sus manos y una cara de reproche.

“¡Yuuri! ¡Al fin! ¡Te ha estado esperando!”

“¡Minako-sensei! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijo?!

Minako se encogió de hombros.

“Dijo que no le importaba esperar, así que lo llevamos al onsen. Le encanto, si quieres saberlo.”

Yuuri estaba convencido que de alguna manera había sido succionado dentro de un episodio de La Dimensión Desconocida. Uno de los episodios malos. Se talló lentamente las sienes en un intento fútil por calmarse.

“¿Por qué lo llevaron al onsen?”

“¡Él lo pidió! ¿Dijo que había estado esperando poder ir?”

Miró incrédulo. _¿¿Por qué Victor había estado esperando ir a las aguas termales??_ Probablemente esa no era la pregunta que debía estar haciéndose, pero Yuuri no sabía que preguntas _debería_ estar haciendo.

“Por cierto, estás siendo grosero, él no habla japonés.”

_Oh, Dios, ella está en lo correcto._

Volteó y encontró a Victor comiendo hasta el último pedazo de cerdo en el tazón con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, sin inmutarse por el hecho de que todos a su alrededor estuvieran hablando en un lenguaje extranjero que no entendía.

Eso o fingía amablemente no inmutarse, una posibilidad demasiado real que hizo que Yuuri sintiera un nuevo nivel de culpa.

“Oh, Victor, perdón, nosotros, um... Sólo estaba…”

Victor bajó sus palillos y limpió su boca, de forma adorable se le escapó un grano de arroz que quedó pegado en su mejilla derecha. Una parte de Yuuri quería decirle, la otra quería estirar la mano y quitarlo él mismo.

Un dilema que desapareció en el olvido cuando Victor le dirigió una sonrisa con forma de corazón.

“No te preocupes, Yuuri, ¡estás en tu casa! Además, tu mamá no habla inglés ¿verdad?”

“Sí, gracias,” Yuuri se sintió un poco más aliviado. Aunque aún quedaban muchas preguntas pendientes en el aire. “Victor… te…”

“¿Hmm?”

“…¿te gusta la comida?”

Yuuri maldijo mentalmente.

[ _Esa si que no es la pregunta correcta._ ]

Excepto que en definitiva lo era, porque la forma en que los ojos de Victor brillaban mientras hablaba de la comida valía la pena.

“¡Sí! ¡Esto es delicioso! ¿Cómo dices que se llama?”

“¡Ah, katsudon! Pero supongo que puedes decirle ‘tazón de chuleta de cerdo.”

“Nah, es demasiado largo. ¡Será katsudon! ¡Vkusno!”

Yuuri reprimió una risita. “Lo sé, ¿verdad? Desearía poder comerlo todos los días,” añadió de forma soñadora.

Mari entró y se sentó junto a Yuuri.

“Sus maletas ya están en la habitación.”

“¿ _Maletas_?”

“Sí, ¿dónde pensaste que iba a dormir, tonto? Son casi las 10:00pm.”

“Pero… pero…”

Victor miró a de un hermano al otro, sin entender sus palabras, pero la sorpresa en el rostro de Yuuri era más que suficiente para derrumbar cualquier barrera de lenguaje.

“Yuuri, no puede entendernos.”

 _Cierto_.

“Um, Victor, ¿te vas a… te vas a quedar?”

Él sonrió. “¡Sí! ¡Como es un lugar de descanso pensé que sería más fácil quedarme aquí! Espero que esté bien.”

“No, por supuesto que lo está, es… está totalmente bien, ¡no hay ningún problema! Yo sólo…” Se detuvo sin saber cómo continuar. Minako intervino.

“Victor, debes tener jet-lag, ¿verdad? ¡Yuuri te llevará a tu cuarto!” Minako codeó a Yuuri en las costillas y se levantó en un movimiento.

“¡Cierto! Sí, um, ¿vamos?”

“¡Okay!”

Subió las escaleras, extremadamente consciente de que Victor y Maccachin iban justo atrás suyo. ¿Qué debería decir? ¿Debería intentar hacer un poco de plática? ¿Preguntarle cómo había estado el vuelo? ¿Preguntarle si quería que lo despertaran en la mañana? ¿Informarle los horarios del desayuno en el onsen? Su mente empezó a ponerse en modo anfitrión de lugar de descanso —aunque no había ayudado de forma oficial a su familia con el hotel en años, pero algunos hábitos no mueren.

Llegaron al cuarto de Victor antes de que tomara una decisión, todo el camino lo había hecho en silencio.

“Um, es aquí.”

“¡Guau! ¡Qué cuartito tan clásico!”

“Lamento que sea tan pequeño, es el único que estaba disponible…”

“No, es encantador, ¡me servirá perfecto!” Victor caminó alrededor de la habitación tocando todo y maravillado con los detalles más insignificantes, pese a que no había demasiado que ver: una cama, un buró, una pequeña mesa con una silla y un par de pinturas en las paredes —una réplica de un rollo del _Romance de la Princesa_ (1) y otro de las cascadas de Nachi. Yuuri siempre sentía que tener una pintura de una cascada tan cerca de la cama podía tener resultados poco deseables, pero esa era una de las favoritas de su padre y no se iría a ninguna parte.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que Victor había dejado de moverse y ahora estaba parado en el límite de su espacio personal.

“Así que, Yuuri… ¿estarás trabajando también mañana?” la voz de Victor bajó una octava de más para la paz mental de Yuuri, y no tenía otra opción más que concentrarse en la oreja derecha de Victor en lugar de en sus ojos.

“¿Quizá? ¿No… no tengo qué?”

“Bien. Entonces hablaremos mañana.”

Esa era claramente una despedida, sin embargo Victor aún se encontraba a menos de un brazo de distancia, manteniendo a Yuuri en su lugar con la mirada.

[ _Aún no le has preguntado_.]

Yuuri parpadeo de forma estúpida. “Sí. Claro. Mañana. Hablaremos… mañana. Um. ¿Sobre qué?”

[ _Ahí vas, esa es la pregunta_.]

La concentración con la que Victor lo había estado estudiando pareció romperse, su boca se volvió en un corazón mientras avanzaba hacia la cama.

“Oh, nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte. Vine a hablar de tu música.”

“¿Mi… mi música? Entonces… ¿no te gustó?”

¿No se lo podría haber dicho por Skype? Tomar un vuelo desde San Petersburgo hasta Japón sólo para decir eso era un poco exagerado.

“No, ¡la amé! ¿Qué no te llegó mi correo?” Victor parecía sorprendido.

“… ¿El que decía ‘guau, sorprendente’?”

“¡Sí! Es sorprendente, la amo absolutamente. ¡Eres un genio, Yuuri!”

Yuuri se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, el elogio no logró sacarlo de su estupor. Si acaso, la hizo peor. ¿Había viajado hasta aquí… para alagarlo? Eso sonaba todavía más exagerado.

“Pero no es lo que quiero,” añadió Victor alegre, “así que tendremos que hablar de eso mañana.”

“Ah. Obviamente.” No había nada obvio en todo ese asunto, pero no podía pensar en nada más que decir.

Victor murmuró algo en ruso para Maccachin, quien ya estaba completamente estirada en la cama, y la empujó un poco hacia un lado para poder acostarse ahí. Con la misión parcialmente terminada, miró a Yuuri, aun parado en medio de la habitación como si le fuera físicamente imposible moverse.

“A menos que… quieras dormir aquí” El guiño y la sonrisa que acompañaron a las palabras fueron más de lo que Yuuri podía soportar, finalmente descubrió ahí mismo que era realmente posible tartamudear y gritar al mismo tiempo:

“¡N-n-no, lo, lo siento, lo siento, yo… yo sólo estaba… Me distraje por un momento, permiso, buenas noches, duerme bien, te veo mañana! ¡Noches!”

Yuuri literalmente corrió hacia su propia habitación y casi le dio un ataque al corazón cuando entró ahí: los posters.

Victor Nikiforov estaba ahí, en su casa.

¿¿Los habría visto??

Pasó todo un minuto hiperventilándose apoyado contra la puerta, como si la omnipresente presencia de Victor en las paredes lo estuvieran manteniendo a raya. Pero finalmente unos pocos pensamientos coherentes lograron entrar el tumulto en el que su mente se estaba ahogando: sin importar cuan despistados pudieran ser sus padres, Mari y Minako eran perfectamente conscientes de que Yuuri preferiría morir a que Victor viera su colección de posters. De hecho, todos sabían que el cuarto de Yuuri estaba fuera de límites para cualquiera que no fuera un Katsuki, un Nishigori, Minako (una Katsuki honoraria para ese punto) o Phichit. Probablemente estaba a salvo.

Sin embargo, nada impedía a Victor de merodear y accidentalmente ver un pedazo de poster a través de una puerta medio abierta.

En menos de dos minutos todos los posters habían sido quitados en un frenesí, dejando atrás huellas de rectángulos blancos y de cinta adhesiva en las paredes, y guardados cuidadosamente bajo una pila de viejas revistas de música en un cajón.

Se lanzó contra la cama, sin molestarse por quitarse el suéter. Pondría los posters de nuevo una vez Victor se fuera, pero por el tiempo presente tenía al verdadero justo ahí,

Lo cual era aterrador.

Al menos le había gustado _Ágape_ , ¿verdad? Había dicho que era sorprendente y lo había llamado un genio.

[ _Sí, también había dicho que no era lo que quería_.]

Yuuri dudaba que dormiría demasiado esa noche.

 

~

No sabía exactamente _cuando_ había logrado quedarse dormido, pero cuando despertó por una serie de golpes en su puerta sintió como si apenas acabara de cerrar los ojos. Miró en su teléfono: 6:54am.

Más golpes.

“¡Yuuuuriiii! ¡Buenos días! ¡Voy a salir a correr!”

Yuuri saltó fuera de la cama, ajustando sus pants con una mano y con la otra intentando acomodar su cabello revuelto por la almohada, los lentes olvidados en el buró. Observó las paredes una última vez para asegurarse de que no habían postes y abrió la puerta para encontrar lo que sospechaba que encontraría: un sonriente Victor, luciendo perfectamente fresco, descansado y elegante sin esfuerzo en un simple traje deportivo gris. En comparación, Yuuri se sentía como un sucio costal de papas, no le sorprendió cuando los ojos de Victor se abrieron de par en par al verlo. Probablemente se veía tan mal como se sentía.

“Buenos días… um, ¿vas a correr?” Preguntó Yuuri intentando suprimir un bostezo.

“Bueno, iba a… salir a mi trote matutino cuando tu madre me dijo que tú también sueles salir a correr, así que pensé que… ¿querrías acompañarme?” Por primera vez desde que había llegado ahí, Victor parecía un poco inseguro de sí mismo, sus ojos se desviaban Yuuri, como si tuviera que forzarse a sí mismo para mirarlo a la cara. Siguiendo su mirada, Yuuri vio que en algún punto de la noche se había quitado su suéter y playera, así que no sólo era un desastre adormilado, si no también era un desastre con el torso desnudo.

[ _Concepto: NO estás buscando todas las oportunidades posibles para hacer el ridículo. Qué loco sería eso_.]

“Um… lo siento… perdona, voy a…” esperaba que Victor entendiera lo que quería decir, a pesar de que lo único que había hecho había sido señalarse vagamente mientras su voz se callaba. Victor asintió, aún sin mirarlo directamente, así que Yuuri lo dejó en la puerta y rebuscó en su cama por un rato hasta encontrar la playera que se había quitado en sueños. Estaba toda arrugada y hecha un desastre, como él, pero tendría que servir por ahora.

Completamente vestido se volteó hacia Victor, quien ya había regresado a su compostura habitual.

“Lo siento, te desperté, ¿verdad?”

“No, está bien, de… de hecho salgo a correr. Pero he estado ocupado este último mes y no lo he hecho, sólo… iba directo al estudio todos los días. Ahora estoy más… acostumbrado a estar despierto hasta tarde, pero no a las mañanas.”

Victor alzo las cejas. “¿Por qué estabas trabajando en _Ágape_?”

“S-sí, quiero decir…”

Victor Nikiforov había querido una pieza nueva, ¿cómo no iba usar _todo_ su tiempo libre e incluso el tiempo que no tenía para trabajar en eso? Aunque no lo diría en voz alta.

“Supongo que me emocioné con la pieza,” confesó Yuuri como una sonrisa soñolienta. Victor le devolvió la sonrisa.

“¡Y deberías! ¡Es hermosa!”

 _“Pero no es lo que quiero.”_ El corazón de Yuuri dio un vuelco al recordar las palabras de Victor; se había olvidado de eso por algunos minutos. Debió reflejarse en su rostro, porque Victor se apoyó contra el umbral de la puerta y lo miró con atención.

“Me gustaría hablar más de eso cuando tengas tiempo. No tiene que ser _ahora_ , pero-“

Yuuri lo interrumpió: “No, ahora está… bien. Tengo que regresar a mi rutina matutina de cualquier manera. Pero um… probablemente corra mucho menos que tú. Tengo… tengo una rodilla mala, así que…” sus ojos se clavaron en el suelo, odiaba hablar de su rodilla, “tengo que calentar lentamente y no puedo esforzarme demasiado. Así que no te estorbaré, de verdad.”

Para su sorpresa, Victor le sonrió.

“Me lastimé la pierna hace unos años, así que ¡también mis calentamientos son lentos! ¿Qué tal si corremos a tu ritmo el tiempo que puedas y me muestras un poco el pueblo?”

Yuuri sintió como el alivio lo recorría. “¡Suena genial!” 

~

 Corrieron por cerca de media hora antes de que la rodilla derecha de Yuuri se quejara. En el pasado simplemente lo habría ignorado y seguiría exigiéndose, esperando superar su herida. Pero finalmente tuvo que conceder que así no es cómo funcionan las cosas y que tenía que aprender a detenerse. De cualquier forma, no era como si pudiera hacer que su rodilla volviera a lo que solía ser, así que tendría que tratarla como es debido.

Se detuvieron un rato para que Yuuri pudiera descansar, y Victor parecía más que feliz con sólo sentarse a su lado en una banca. Hablaron un poco mientras corrían, Yuuri había guiado el camino y Victor y Maccachin lo habían seguido de cerca (parecía que ella estaba acostumbrada a correr con Victor). Los dos hombres se sentaron en silencio mientras ella olisqueaba a su alrededor entusiasmada, Yuuri no podía decidir si era un silencio incómodo o no. _Era_ demasiado ansioso para estar tranquilo, pero cada vez que se atrevía a mirar, Victor estaba mirando a su alrededor y tomando fotos, tan emocionado como su perro.

Yuuri empezó a hacer algunos ejercicios de elasticidad para aliviar la molestia en su rodilla –mas en el minuto en que empezó, Victor jaló su manga, como ojos bien abiertos y señalando algo:

“Yuuri, ¿¿qué es eso??”

“Ah, ese es el Castillo de Hasetsu. En el interior hay una casa ninja.”

“¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Ninja?!”

Victor de inmediato se puso en modo selfie, pero era difícil tomarse una selfie con Maccachin _y_ lograr capturar la totalidad del castillo en una foto, así que Yuuri terminó tomando la foto por él. Observó mientras Victor la subía a Instagram y escribía centenas de etiquetas: era una cosa tan propia de Phichit que no pudo evitar sonreír. Ponía los ojos en blanco y se quejaba cada vez que Phichit decidía que _necesitaban_ tomarse una selfie —porque el nuevo café era hermoso, o porque las flores eran _preciosas_ , o porque tenían el día libre, o porque Yuuri _tenía que_ tomarse una foto con él y con Ciao Ciao en la pista. Todo era motivo de una selfie y de 57 etiquetas, y ambas cosas fastidiaban y asombraban a Yuuri, pero ahora simplemente lo añoraba.

“ _Yuuri, ¿qué quieres decir con eso de que no quieres tomarte una foto con este poster de Victor? ¡Por supuesto que quieres!”_

_“Phichit, no.”_

_“Vamos, ¡_ al fin _estamos en la Final del Grand Prix juntos,_ al fin _vamos a ver_ en persona _a Victor Nikiforov romper otro récord! ¡_ Tenemos que _inmortalizar esta ocasión con una foto!”_

Al final, por supuesto, Phichit había ganado, siempre lo hacía.

Pero ese recuerdo lo llevó a una línea de pensamiento que lo devolvió a la realidad de forma abrupta.

“Así que, Victor, ¿querías hablar?”

Victor bloqueó su teléfono y lo metió devuelta en su bolsillo, se dio vuelta tan rápido que Yuuri se sorprendió.

“Sí. Yuuri, vine acá porque de verdad, _de verdad_ me gusta tu música. _El Llamado de la Nereida_ es una de las cosas más hechizantes que jamás he escuchado.” Yuuri se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado. Victor siguió como si no se hubiera dado cuenta —lo cual fue muy amable de su parte, porque no había manera en que hubiera visto como el rostro de Yuuri se volvía de un inhumano tono de rojo. “También escuché lo que compusiste para el _Palacio Errante_ , por cierto. La película es encantadora, pero tu música la hizo mejor.”

Yuuri no podía imaginar a Victor Nikiforov viendo una película de animación japonesa, sin importar cuantas nominaciones al Oscar tuviera. “Viste… viste _El Palacio Errante_.”

“¡Sí! Y la amé. Tu música era perfecta. Cuando empezó a sonar _Una noche de Invierno_ al final, estaba hecho un desastre.” Soltó una pequeña y avergonzada risa, mirando a Yuuri a través de una cortina de cabello plateado. “Me hizo llorar un poco.”

Yuuri sabía de lo que iba a morir: de olvidar cómo respirar. _¿Victor Nikiforov había llorado a causa de su música?_

Esa era una imposibilidad científica. No estaba seguro de _qué_ rama de la ciencia apoyaba esa conclusión, pero debía haber una que lo hiciera.

Cuando Yuuri no contestó, Victor continuó: “Así que sabía que quería que _tú_ compusieras algo para mi próxima temporada, si podías. Y aquí estamos ahora.”

Yuuri intentó parpadear para salir de su estupor. No, no “y aquí estamos ahora”, fin de la historia. Eso sólo era la mitad del asunto, ¿cuál era el resto?

“Así que… ¿quieres que rehaga _Ágape_?”

“¡Dios, no!” Victor parecía apabullado ante la idea. “¿Por qué lo querría? ¡ _Ágape_ es hermosa!”

Yuuri estaba más confundido que nada, y aun así muy sorprendido por Victor; sin embargo, estaba empezando a exasperarse. Sólo un poco en realidad, pero lo suficiente para entrecerrar los ojos.

“Dijiste que no era lo que querías. Así que asumí que tendría que trabajarla de nuevo.”

“Nooo, no, no. No me entiendes. _Ágape_ es perfecta tal y como es. Pero necesito algo completamente diferente. Necesito una pieza totalmente nueva.”

Una pieza totalmente nueva.

Yuuri empezaba a sospechar que Victor había ido a Japón con el único propósito de desconcertarlo constantemente.

Aunque… eso era más común de lo que admitía. No era inusual que un cliente pidiera una pieza totalmente nueva porque la que había compuesto originalmente no era exactamente lo que querían. No sucedía frecuentemente pero a veces sí. Era sólo que, usualmente, la gente era más clara sobre lo que querían, y nadie había sentido jamás la necesidad de tomar un vuelo internacional a causa de ello.

Yuuri contuvo un suspiro —pese a todo, Victor era su cliente— y se acomodó los lentes.

“Muy bien, entonces será una pieza nueva. Pero necesito que seas más específico acerca del tema. Dijiste que querías una pieza sobre el ‘amor’. ¿Sobre qué clase de amor deseas patinar?”

Victor tarareo y se echó hacia atrás apoyándose en sus manos, pensando. Parecía estar observando al castillo, pero sus ojos estaban desenfocados, la mente a kilómetros de distancia.

Yuuri lo dejó pensar y se arrodillo a jugar con Maccachin; unas rascadas y se tiró sobre su espalda, esperando que le sobaran la panza como si fueran su derecho de nacimiento y él estaba más que feliz de dárselas.

Victor despertó de su ensimismamiento y se acomodó en la banca, quedando un poco más cerca de él.

“Bueno,” y su voz hizo esa cosa que había en parte arruinado la cordura de Yuuri la noche anterior, sonando más grave que de costumbre, “lo que en realidad había pensado era amor sexual.”

Yuuri se atragantó con el aire. “¿Q-qué?”

“Ya sabes, deseo,” continuó Victor, la voz aún grave, sin mirar del todo a Yuuri pero acercándose más. Su comentario fue recibido en silencio, Yuuri aún intentaba meterse las palabras de Victor en la cabeza y su distractora proximidad.

Ni siquiera podía tragar, estaban tan cerca que el patinado lo _escucharía_.

Victor finalmente lo vio directo a los ojos, una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

“Quiero una pieza que hable de amor apasionado. De ser consumido por el deseo. De placer tras placer, tanto que uno podría ahogarse en él.”

Yuuri se levantó en un santiamén. “Sí… comprendo. En ese caso… mejor regreso y… empiezo a investigar.”

“¿Investigar?”

“¡Para… para la nueva pieza! ¡Tengo… tengo… que leer mucho!”

Victor ladeó su cabeza. “¿Pensé que podrías tomar inspiración de tus experiencias propias?”

Yuuri escondió sus manos tras su espalda para que el otro hombre no pudiera verlas retorcerse en agonía. “Yo… ¿qué quieres…? ¿ _Mis_ experiencias?”

“Sí, podrías pensar en tu amante, por ejemplo.”

¿Así era como se sentían los paros cardiacos? Negó con la cabeza débilmente.

“No, no tengo. Un amante.”

Victor sonrió. “¿Qué hay de tu amiga Minako? ¡Ustedes dos parecen muy cercanos!”

“¿Minako-sensei? No, ella… ella es sólo una amiga. Um, parte de la familia, en realidad.”

Victor sonrió más. “Entonces, ¡puedes pensar en un amante previo!”

¿Victor sería capaz de llamar a una ambulancia si a Yuuri le daba un paro cardiaco? No hablaba nada de japonés, Yuuri simplemente moriría en medio de la calle.

“Yo, um… sin… sin comentarios al respecto,” murmuró, pero claramente Victor no se iba a detener.

“¡O puedo contarte de los míos, para ver si eso te inspira! Mi último amante fue…”

“Victor, ¡por favor! ¡Deberíamos, um, deberíamos regresar!”

¿Estaba imaginando cosas o Victor parecía decepcionado? Le sonrió y dijo “¡vale!”, pero esa sonrisa se sintió como una barrera que no había estado ahí sino hasta ahora. Le recordó a la sonrisa que tenía en los posters —ahora que Yuuri había confrontado al Victor de la vida real, la sonrisa de los posters se sentía falsa.

Mientras caminaban de regreso, Yuuri señalaba cosas y lugares y se los explicaba a Victor, el hombre ruso estaba lleno de preguntas sobre todo. A veces realmente podía ser como un niño y Yuuri sonreía.

Su caminata a casa tomó mucho más de lo que originalmente había planeado, porque Yuuri recordó que tenía que llevarlo al Castillo de Hielo —Yuuko casi murió cuando _Victor Nikiforov_ entró. Victor preguntó por las horas en las que estaban abiertos y cuándo podría ir a practicar, pero Yuuko le aseguró que podía ir a la hora que quisiera a practicar tanto como quisiera gratis. Yuuri tuvo que detenerla para que no le diera la copia de repuesto de las llaves del lugar a Victor.

Yuuri intentó disculparse una vez se fueron, pero Victor alejó sus preocupaciones.

“Amo hablar con mis fans, Yuuri. ¡Gracias por darme la oportunidad!”

“Oh. Seguro. Sí, eso… probablemente le hizo el día a Yuuko.” Sonrió. “El año entero, probablemente.”

Yuuri sabía que eso era un hecho, porque era exactamente como él se sentía. Excepto que a diferencia de Yuuko, él no estaba en libertad de demostrarlos, ya que básicamente estaba trabajando para Victor. Tenía que mantenerse profesional, ningún patinador querría trabajar con un compositor que no podía evitar gritar cada vez que hablaban.

“¿Entonces, qué hay de Yuuko?”

Yuuri saltó, atrapado fuera de guardia. “¿Q-qué con Yuuko?”

“¿Es una exnovia o algo?”

“¡NO! No, no, no, no, no, ¡es una amiga de la infancia! Su esposo también. ¡Tienen tres niñas!” Ése último pedazo de información era innecesario, pero en ese punto a Yuuri balbucearía cualquier cosa para evitar que Victor preguntara por su vida amorosa, presente o pasada sin un futuro visible.

“Oh, ok entonces. Por cierto, estaba pensando: ¿te importa si me quedo con _Ágape_ por ahora?”

“Um, no, para nada. Quiero decir… La compuse _para_ ti, así que... pero… ¿vas a hacer algo con ella?”

Victor se encogió de hombros. “Puedo coreografiar una rutina mientras trabajas en la pieza nueva. Será mi plan de respaldo.”

Yuuri se detuvo en seco. “Espera. ¿Qué hay de la música que otro músico te estaba componiendo?”

“¿Qué otro músico?”

“¿El… el que compuso _Stammi Vicino_? ¿No dijiste que le habías pedido una pieza en caso de que no pudiera entregarte algo a tiempo?”

“Oh, sí. Cierto.” Cuando Victor no lo vio a los ojos, Yuuri tuvo un mal presentimiento de lo que estaba a punto de escuchar. “Sí, eso… no era verdad. Perdón.”

Victor hizo como su fuera a seguir caminando, pero Yuuri no se movió. “Así que… ¿todo lo que tienes es _Ágape_?”

“Algo así, sí. Bueno, ¡y la nueva pieza que vas a componer!”

Esa sonrisa con forma de corazón no podía distraer a Yuuri esta vez, no cuando sus ojos estaban pegados en sus zapatos. Victor dio un paso acercándose a él.

“Yuuri, lo siento, es sólo que… cuando hablamos por Skype lucías tan nervioso… que supongo que… ¿quería tranquilizarte?”

“Seguro. No hay problema,” murmuró.

Pero no había necesidad de mentir. Uno no debería simplemente _decir_ lo primero que se le viniera a la mente para intentar calmar a otras personas. ¿Qué había logrado?

Sin embargo, cuando finalmente levantó la mirada hacia Victor, se sorprendió de ver la preocupación en su rostro, y el resentimiento que empezaba a sentir desapareció.

“ _Así que sabía que_ compusieras _algo para mi próxima temporada, si puedes_.”

Victor quería la música de _Yuuri_. Y no había razón para negarlo, Yuuri siempre había querido componer para Victor Nikiforov, la Leyenda Rusa Viva— había soñado con ello desde que había compuesto su primera pieza para un programa corto. Pero ahora… ahora también quería hacer música para el Victor que había confesado haber llorado con _Una Noche de Inviernos_.

De alguna manera no parecía ser el mismo Victor.

Excepto que lo eran, por supuesto, tenían que serlo— era sólo que uno de ellos era una idea romantizada que Yuuri había tenido en la cabeza durante años, y el otro era un ser humano real. Era una idea nueva, pero una a la que creía también podría acostumbrarse. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Al día siguiente Victor se despertó temprano para su trote matutino y se dirigió al cuarto de Yuuri, listo para despertarlo— todo lo que encontró fue una puerta entreabierta y un cuarto vacío. Todos los Katsuki estaban despiertos y en la planta baja, pero Yuuri no estaba ahí tampoco. Maccachin ya estaba intentando encontrarlo, como si también lo extrañara, Victor la siguió fuera de la casa hasta que se detuvo en el…

Oh,

Ese era el estudio, ¿no?

Era una pequeña edificación separada de la casa principal y que seguramente había sido usada como una suerte de bodega en el pasado. Pero ahora era un estudio. ¿Tendría ahí todo su equipo Yuuri? ¿Un piano? ¿¿Cómo sería por dentro??

Maccachin se sentó y empezó a rasquetear un poco la puerta con una pata, pero no hubo respuesta. Victor golpeó suavemente, nada. ¿De verdad Yuuri estaba ahí?

Giró la perilla con tanta delicadeza como le fue posible y abrió la puerta —al instante, una gama de sonidos salió— por supuesto, no había escuchado nada antes porque la puerta era a prueba de ruido. Se asomó por la pequeña apertura: Yuuri estaba de espaldas a la puerta, sentado en una mesa con una computadora, tocando la guitarra y usando unos audífonos gigantescos. Sin saber que tenía visitas. Se detuvo, ajustó algo en el programa en pantalla, escuchó y negó con la cabeza, hizo varios ajustes y tocó de nuevo. Eso se repitió un par de veces más, la única diferencia era la vehemencia con la que Yuuri sacudía su cabeza o suspiraba.

¿No estaba usando la misma ropa que la noche anterior?

Ay, Dios, no se había ido a dormir, ¿verdad?

Victor se sintió increíblemente culpable. Tendría que haber tomado _Ágape_ , pagado y agradecido a Yuuri y seguir adelante, en lugar de hacerlo pasar por esto. Pero no, tuvo que ser egoísta y demandó por una pieza nueva.

Se debatió un momento entre entrar e insistirle a Yuuri en que fuera dormir, o dejarlo a solas, al final cerró la puerta en silencio y se alejó caminando. Hasta donde sabía, Yuuri estaba a punto de lograr un progreso; lo mejor era dejarlo decidir cuándo (o si) iba irse a la cama.

Como estaba por su cuenta, podría llevase algo para su trote matutino.

~

 

Yuuko estaba más que feliz de dejarlo usar la pista en el Castillo de Hielo— abrirían hasta dentro de dos horas, así que podría patinar en paz cuanto quisiera.

Victor se estiró un poco y fue al hielo, empezando su calentamiento con la pura memoria muscular. Sin prisa. Siempre intentaba saborear los primeros momentos, cuando podía patinar sin rumbo; eventualmente haría swizzles (2), cruces y todo lo demás que había pasado veinte años haciendo casi todos los días, pero esos primeros momentos, esa primera vuelta lenta alrededor de la pista, era siempre él volviendo a enamorarse del hielo.

Su primer amor.

Y si era honesto, su único amor.

(Aparte de Maccachin, por supuesto.)

_“¿Sobre qué clase de amor deseas patinar?”_

Como si lo supiera.

No era como su no hubiera conocido jamás el amor fuera del hielo, lo había hecho. Por principio, una vez había tenido una familia, pero los había perdido hacía tanto tiempo que se había olvidado cómo se sentía.

También había tenido unos cuantos amores, aunque no eran ni la mitad de los que las revistas de chismes hacían que la gente creyera (los rumores no le importaban a Victor, per se, pero lo intrigaban: ¿de dónde había obtenido esa reputación?). Había buscado por algo duradero en los brazos de sus novios, incluso si con ninguno había durado más de unos pocos meses. Y había buscado por algo de una naturaleza más volátil entre las piernas de hombres cuyos nombres había olvidado al amanecer.

Y ahora, por el último par de años, incluso aquellas breves noches de placer había perdido su lustre y no sabía a quién ir, cómo recordar las llamas— cómo encontrarse a sí mismo de nuevo. O cómo permitirle a alguien encontrarlo a él.

Excepto que el banquete del GP del año pasado le había dado algo.

 _La Nereida_ lo había hecho contener el aliento, y la sonrisa cálida que emanaba lo había hecho buscar— pero el hombre tras ambas lo había hecho recordar.

 

_Otro año, otro banquete. Sonreír a las cámaras, hablar con los patrocinadores, reír de sus bromas, agradecerles por su continuo apoyo, fotografías, sorber tu champaña, sonreír de nuevo, ayudar a Yakov a vigilar a Yura, hablar con otros patinadores, ser accesible, sociable, encantador, más fotografías._

_Todo eso era un reflejo ahora, sabía cómo lucirlo como si fuera una segunda piel._

_Una predecible, triste segunda piel que se sentía como un par de grilletes._

_“¡Yuuri!”_

_Ay, Dios, ¿qué había hecho Yura? El banquete apenas había empezado._

_Pero cuando se dio la vuelta lo que encontró fue a Celestino Cialdini regañando a alguien de forma gentil._

_“Deja de intentar mezclarte con las paredes, ¡diviértete! ¡Ten!” Una flauta de champaña fue empujada a las manos de alguien._

_El compositor lindo_. La Nereida.

_Yuuri Ka… algo._

_Sin embargo, apenas y lo habría reconocido. En la GPF había estado usando jeans, una playera blanca, un suéter azul y una bufanda, su cabello peinado hacia atrás, en conjunto luciendo encantador._

_Ahora llevaba un traje indescriptible, una corbata fea y el cabello hacia abajo— y_ aun así _lucía atractivo, aunque un poco miserable._

_Ah, Yakov y gente de la ISU. Tiempo de sonreír._

 

_~_

 

_Finalmente, solo, Victor vio a Yuuri tomando solo del otro lado de la habitación. ¿Debería ir con él?_

_“Oye, ¿qué estás mirando?” murmuró alguien a su lado._

_Acaba de ganar el GP Junior y aún estaba resentido; típico de Yuri Plisetsky._

_“Hola, Yura, ¿qué tal la plática con los patrocinadores?”_

_“Aburrida. No contestaste, ¿qué estabas mirando?”_

_“Bueno…” En realidad, no le concernía a Yuri, pero al chico le haría bien hacerse más consciente de la música que usaba para sus programas en lugar de sólo dejar a Yakov escoger por él. “¿Ves a ese hombre japonés cerca de la mesa?”_

_“¿El de los lentes?”_

_“Sí. Es un compositor. Quiero hablar con él, quizá comisionarle algo para la próxima temporada.”_

 

_~_

 

_Todos sus esfuerzos mentales para intentar que se le ocurriera la forma de acercarse a Yuuri fueron un desperdicio: Yuuri tomó la iniciativa y se acercó a ellos, parándose frente a Yura, “¡Oye! Tú y yo, ahora, a la pista de baile.”_

_“¡¿Qué?!”_

_Victor resopló._

_“¡Victor, no es gracioso!”_

_Yuuri chasqueó la lengua. “Ohhhhh, ya veo, no es gracioso porque no puedes bailar, ¿verdad?”_

_Victor puso una mano sobre su boca para cubrir una sonrisa mientras el adolescente fruncía el ceño._

_“Por supuesto que puedo bailar, idiota, que estás intentando…”_

_Pero Yuuri sólo sacudió su cabeza lentamente. Agonizantemente lento, y por lo que podía ver Victor todos los fusibles en la cabeza de Yura se estaban fundiendo uno a uno._

_“Por supuesto que no puedes, por eso no quieres. ¡Oh!” Chasqueo los dedos en un momento de eureka. “Ya sé, no puedes por que necesitas permiso de tu entrenador, ¿verdad? ¡Aww!”_

_Sus labios formaron una mueca de burla, y Victor temió que moriría por la risa contenida, mientras que Yura parecía estar al borde de un ataque._

_“¡No necesito el permiso de nadie! ¡Vamos ahora mismo!” Yuri jaló de su corbata intentado de forma ineficiente, de lucir “listo”, pero sólo logró lucir como alguien que no tenía idea de cómo aflojarse la corbata. El Yuuri japonés sonrió y se quitó el saco, lanzándolo sin ceremonia a las manos de Victor._

_“Detenlo. Serás el juez.”_

_“¿Yo?”_

_“¡Sí, Victor, serás el juez!” Yura casi le gritó en la cara._

_“Um, está bien.”_

_Yura avanzó hacia la pista de baile pisando fuerte con Yuuri caminando tras él y enrollándose las mangas. De pronto se detuvo y dio media vuelta regresando con Victor en tres zancadas y entregándole sus lentes._

_“Estos son mis lentes,” declaró como su no fuera obvio. “_ Tienes _que cuidar mis lentes. Son_ importantes _.”_

_Victor los guardo con cuidado en su bolsillo. “Considéralo hecho.”_

_“Vas a mirar, ¿verdad?”_

_Victor guiñó un ojo. La cara de Yuuri estaba increíblemente cerca de la suya, y,_ Dios _, sus ojos eran tan hermosos._ Él _era tan hermoso._

_“Sí. Sí, estaré mirando.”_

_“Bien.”_

_Se alejó bruscamente y Victor respiró. El Yuri japonés estaba ebrio, por supuesto, pero aún parecía en control de todo lo que hacía, incluso cuando se tambaleaba un poco al intentar camina en línea recta. Incluso no articulaba tan mal al hablar como debería._

_Y estaba haciendo… breakdance._

_Estaba girando sobre su cabeza y luego hizo un headstand (mientras Yuri hizo un jeté a su lado), la mayoría de las personas a su alrededor habían dejado de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para poder ver y tomar fotos._

_“¿Qué está pasando ahí?” Christophe finalmente estaba libre también de su entrenador._

_“Es una… batalla de baile. Aparentemente.”_

_“Hmm.” Chris no parecía en lo más mínimo sorprendido por la información, uno podría pensar que las batallas de baile era tradición en el banquete del GP. “¿Son conscientes de que están bailando cosas totalmente diferentes?”_

_“No lo creo.”_

_Chris sacó con calma su teléfono y empezó a filmar, mientras que Victor tomaba fotografías— necesitaba tener cuantas le fueran posibles para atormentar a Yura por la próxima… década, probablemente. (Y no sería malo tener fotos de Yuuri haciendo breakdance.”_

 

_~_

 

_“¿Quién ganó, Victor?” Gruñó Yura y Yuuri asintió furiosamente por demasiado tiempo._

_“Hum…” Victor fingió pensarlo, su barbilla descansando en su mano. “Lo siento Yura, tengo que decir que Yuri japonés ganó.”_

_“¡¿QUÉ?!”_

_“Es verdad, bailó mejor,” asintió Chris de forma solemne._

_Yuri lo iba a matar cuando llegaran a San Petersburgo, lo sabía. Pero la cálida (ebria) sonrisa que Yuuri le dirigió valía la pena._

_“Así que estamos teniendo competencias de baile, ¿no?” ronroneo Chris a su lado, Victor se congeló. Conocía ese tono, Chris nunca lo usaba para cosas… saludables._

_“Chris…”_

_“¿Qué tal si ahora vas contra_  mí _, señor…?”_

 _“Yo. Soy Katsuki Yuuri, y ya. Estás._ (3) _”_ _Contestó Yuuri un poco demasiado fuerte, varias cabezas voltearon a ver._

_“Debería advertirte, Katsuki Yuuri no podrás seguirme el paso.”_

_Yuuri pareció genuinamente ofendido con eso. “¡Puedo seguirle el paso a lo que sea!”_

 

_~_

 

 _Viendo a Yuuri bailando en el tubo vestido con sólo sus boxers, corbata y calcetines, apoyado en los muslos de Chris (quien sólo estaba usando una tanga, obviamente) y bañándolos a ambos en champaña, Victor tenía que coincidir: realmente_ podía _seguirle el ritmo a lo que sea._

_Bajo circunstancias normales, Victor se preguntaría de dónde había sacado Chris ese tubo, pero ahora se encontraba demasiado ocupado maravillándose con el Yuuri que bailaba en el tubo como para preocuparse con asuntos tan triviales. Yura estaba a punto de empezar a echar espuma por la boca._

 

_~_

 

_Yuuri tuvo problemas para ponerse su camisa de nuevo, pero insistió en hacerlo por sí mismo._

_“¿Qué hay de ti?”_

_Los ojos de Victor se abrieron. “¿Yo?”_

_“Sí. ¿Qué quieres bailar?”_

_“Oh, yo… Este… ¿por qué no mejor decides tú?”_

_“¡Bien! ¿Y qué obtendré cuando gane?”_

_Victor sonrió. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había sonreído tanto de forma involuntaria?_

_“No lo sé, ¿qué quieres?”_

_Aun peleando con los botones de su camisa y saltándose algunos, Yuuri murmuró una respuesta muy larga de la que Victor no entendió ni una palabra. No porque fuera un murmullo sino porque estaba toda en japonés (bueno,_ asumió _que era japonés)._

_Lo siguiente que supo es que Yuuri se había lanzado a sus brazos, aun balbuceando, su cadera estaba haciendo suaves movimientos de frotación que hacía realmente difícil para Victor concentrarse en lo que le estaban diciendo, incluso cuando Yuuri regresó a hablar en inglés._

_“Lo siento, no…”_

_“Si gano esta batalla, ¿patinarías para mí, verdad?_

_Victor tragó. “Sí.”_

_“Entonces pienso… pienso que voy a necesitar mis pantalones.”_

_Mientras le daba a Yuuri sus pantalones, Victor podía sentir la mirada sorprendida de Chris siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos; como estaba tan ocupado evitando hacer contacto visual con el patinador suizo, no se dio cuenta cuando la mano de Yuuri se había estirado hacia él, sólo que_ había _tomado su corbata y lo estaba jalando más cerca._

_“Vamos a bailar tango tú y yo.”_

_“If I win this dance-off you’ll skate for me, right?”_

 

_~_

 

_Algunas veces Yuuri guiaba, otras dejaba que Victor guiara, algunas veces Victor era consciente de lo mucho que le dolía la mandíbula por esa sonrisa que sencillamente no abandonaba su rostro— entonces Yuuri rio de la forma más contagiosa y lo hizo hacer una quebrada, sujetando a Victor de forma segura con una fuerza en los brazos que no habría sospechado el día anterior que tenía. Al siguiente momento, Victor también estaba riéndose._

 

_~_

 

_Al final Celestino había insistido en acompañar a Yuuri de regreso a su hotel. Victor escribió apresurado su correo electrónico y número de teléfono en un pedazo de papel que Yuuri guardó en su bolsillo junto a sus lentes. La mayoría de las personas ya se habían ido, el equipo de Yakov sólo esperaba a que Mila terminara de hablar con Sara para poder irse (Yura empezaba a cabecear en una esquina de la habitación). Observó cómo Celestino ayudaba a Yuuri— quien ahora tenía un leve cojeo (¿se habría lastimado?)—, y se iban. Pero justo antes de salir por la puerta, Yuuri volteó su cabeza y le sonrió a Victor por encima de su hombro._

_¿Cómo era posible que esa sonrisa pudiera hacerlo sentirse tanto ebrio como sobrio al mismo tiempo?_

Aplausos.

 El sonido regresó a Victor al presente de un sobresalto: había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos mientras patinaba que su cuerpo había hecho todo su SP de la temporada anterior sin su permiso y acababa de clavar un salto— ¿un Axel triple? Probablemente, era uno de sus favoritos.

Desde las gradas, Yuuri le aplaudía y sonreía.

¿Cuándo había llegado? ¿Cómo se le había escapado que había entrado?

El día anterior, Victor había añadido un par de Yuuris más a su colección mental: Yuuri adormilado (desalineado, sin camisa, marcas de sábanas por todas partes, un Yuuri que había hecho un lío la respiración de Victor), Yuuri Súper Apenado (parecido al Yuuri de Skype, pero elevado) y Yuuri Decepcionado-Porque-Le-Habían-Mentido (el que hacía que el estómago de Victor se hundiera con culpa, de verdad tendría que haberlo pensado mejor).

Pero este era cálido, encantador, Yuuri sonriente.

Victor se sumergió en la vista un par de segundos, archivándola cuidadosamente.

De pronto se sintió consciente de sí mismo, pasó una mano por su frente, tratando de hacer algo con el cabello que se le había pegado a ella y de lucir un poco más presentable, dirigió un tímido saludo a su audiencia de un solo hombre. Fue premiado con una sonrisa aún más grande mientras Yuuri se apoyaba en la barrera de la pista.

“¡Te encontré!”

Victor automáticamente patinó hacia él como si estuviera siendo jalado— lo estaba siendo, porque tenía que verla de cerca. La última vez que había visto esa sonrisa había sido al otro extremo de una habitación, por encima de un hombro, inmediatamente afuera de la puerta. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo.

Se apoyó sobre la barrera y sonrió. “Sí, lo hiciste.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A.: No puedo creer que este sea un AU sobre Yuuri componiendo, y aun así no hubo Yuuri componiendo en este capítulo… ¡Lo siento! XD prometo que habrá mucho de eso en el futuro cercano.  
> Gracias a PenelopeUlyssea por ser mi beta. ¡Eres mi Phichit!   
> ¡Y gracias chicos una vez más por leer! Siéntanse libres de contarme lo que piensan o de visitarme en tumblr. ^^!
> 
> N.T.: Este capítulo fue más complejo de traducir, pero igual estoy bastante contenta con el resultado final. :)
> 
> (1) Se refiere al "Genji Monogatari" obra clásica de la dama Murasaki Shikibu, se considera que es la primera novela impresa de la humanidad. En inglés se ha traducido como "El cuento de Genji" pero las traducciones en español se le ha dado el título de "El romance de la princesa".  
> (2) "Para llevar a cabo un patín "Swizzle", cuchillas deben estar en una posición de "V".  
> Avanzar a un deslizamiento de dos pies y el delantero "Swizzle" una vez que el patinador es cómodo. El swizzle implica poner juntas las cuchillas con las palmas de las caricias de patinaje en una posición "V"." en: Cómo enseñar a los niños a patinar sobre hielo.  
> (3) En la versión original, Yuuri decía "You are. On!" sin embargo, en un español neutro no hay una traducción que se acerque al sentido original, por eso, he usado este mexicanismo que se aproxima más.


End file.
